To The Other World
by Lissome Dalliance
Summary: He came back from the dead for her: to settle unfinished business; to fix a mistake; to get back the life he had given up. But sometimes, life doesn't get you a second chance. Sometimes, you need to shatter the puzzle to bring the right pieces together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please take a little bit of your time to read the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Believe me, you'll need it :)**

* * *

_**To The Other World**_

_"I love you." I was hoping that my broken whisper would reach him. I looked up through my watery eyes to see him stop dead in his tracks. He didn't turn. The soul collecting demons led him to the passage to the other world._

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

My knuckles shook from the force I was gripping the red cloth, the armor that had always protected him from the battle injuries that threatened to take away what I loved most in my miserable life. His life, and at some point, mine.

He had always been like that. Always putting_ us_ before himself. He pretended not to care. I could tell he put a lot of effort into it. But we knew him better. We knew deep inside his heart, there was a special place saved for each and every one of us. Each of those locked away with thousands of adamant chains so no one could break inside and rip the memories adrift.

His uneasy soul was like that. Resembling a bluish-green calm lake one minute, devouring every breath of hope the next, like the wild tide's reverberant waves. And it was like a laughter chain. It spread.

Travelling together for three years taught us how to deal with the dark memories from his past that blurred the gleam he always carried on his golden eyes. But nothing could ever prepare us to understand and accept them. He didn't need to suffer so much. He had already been through enough pain all his life.

"Please don't." I could feel the tears gathering up in my eyes, my legs wobbling, threatening to give up on me. They wouldn't be the first.

We didn't know much about his family. But we knew enough.

His father had been a powerful demon lord who fell in love with a human, the fruit of their relationship standing in front of me, looking down the clearing. They broke the thin line that separated both worlds.

Inuyasha was half of each.

"I have to." His voice was deep; assuring me that the nightmare I thought was playing in front of me was real.

Ever since he was just a little boy, who cared for nothing more than playing in the wet grass, he had been told that his blood was tainted. Impure for those who saw him as nothing more than a devouring beast coming from hell, unworthy for the mighty blood thrust demons. Ignored, dejected, mistreated: his childhood was a warning of just how cruel the world could be. Even for a little boy.

Then the day came when he found someone that could love him for who he was. Who could accept and care for his own feelings. And even though I didn't even knew him back then, I couldn't be at more peace. I thanked her for that.

"I can't go on without you." Strangely I could find the strength inside me to keep my voice steady. I knew I needed to be strong for the both of us. Even though all I wanted was to throw myself at his feet and beg him to stay.

He didn't answer. Just stared with a lost child's gaze at the soul gathering demons that circled the night clouds.

He thought he owed her his life. They promised that to each other. To be together forever.

Maybe it was my love driven heart the responsible for the uneven pattern my breathing had gained. Maybe it was the thought of knowing I wouldn't see him again, or that his soul could never become at peace by the path he was choosing. Maybe it was just the selfishness that lingered and had learned to stay in my own soul that wanted him not to go. To live.

"You will." His eyes lowered to mine, searching for the blessing I knew he couldn't go on without. There was none.

I couldn't accept it. I couldn't come to understand why he needed to put himself through more pain than he already was in. It all happened two days ago, back in Mount Hakurei. The miasma charged bone needles ripped through her chest, immediately extinguishing the light in her eyes. Her cheeks paled, while she held onto his chest, making the final journey to the other world. For the first time I actually saw him shed tears.

And now he wanted to go with her.

We had seen the soul collecting demons wander around the forest when the last rays of sun dimmed the sky. That was the last time we saw him. Until he came up to me while I was searching for him.

"I'm begging you!" Tears were now flooding freely down my skin, my heart beating faster than I could imagine from the thought of losing him.

I had come to love him so much for the last few years. And we were so mean to each other in the beginning. Me not understanding his mood swings and the ice walls he put around himself. Him, not being able to walk away from the past and accept me for who I was. Me, Kagome. Not Kikyou.

And even though our fights kept going for hours non-stop, I could never ask for more. He was my protector. The person I could trust without a second thought. He was the one that cared for me in his own way. He was the one that would give me his fire rat robe so I wouldn't get hurt. He was my best friend.

And now here I was, holding the same armor that protected me so many times, and that now laid in my hands as a symbol of what I was about to lose.

"It can't be." I whispered feeling the waste wind hit my face, punishing me for whatever I had for sure done to the gods above.

One of the light demons illuminated the path between us, his eyes following it while it disappeared behind the tall trees. His expression was stoic, making my heart drown. I knew him too well already. His mind was not at ease for going. He felt obligated. He had to!

"You don't want to go."

I felt so small, looking up at him from the ground. So helpless. But I've always felt like that around him. He was so strong, so determined, so full of fire and passion. It scared me at times. It was so frightening to know that maybe I couldn't reach him.

"I do." His hard eyes stared into mine. Making sure I would comprehend.

"I love her."

The pain spread through my chest, clenching my spine and suffocating my already sick lungs. It hurt. It hurt so much! Those three words cut me into little pieces. Poisoned the blood that fed my heart.

The seriousness his eyes held made all hope vanish from my soul. I knew I could never compare to her. I knew his heart would never heal. But I wanted to take care of those wounds. I wanted to be the one he would come to when he needed comfort.

My throat went dry as my fingers started trembling, griping the dirt. He blinked away the sorrow that started to display in his golden orbs. There was nothing that could hurt more than that. The warmness that used to float around him was no longer there. He just stood with a mighty longing posture, picturing the future. His future. Without me.

"I-I thought-"

His knuckles cracked from the force he was applying. His bangs covered his face, making it hard to read it. He was mad. Furious even, I could tell. The only thing I didn't know was if that rage was being displayed in a full demon's expression, or my still beloved half-demon.

"That's the thing. You don't think." His voice was low and deep, the huskiness in it putting my mind in alert. I wasn't scared of him. I was scared for him.

Instead of the blood red slit orbs, a pair of beautiful honey eyes roamed my body. It was as if my own presence bothered him. His predatory gaze made my heart clench.

His body moved closer to mine, each step he took making my head raise a little to meet his fierce glare. He swiftly lowered himself to the ground, transforming each second in a stormy wave of fear and expectation. I was panicking. And I didn't even know why.

"I can't let go of her."

I died in that moment. I saw love reflecting in his eyes. And it stung more than any miasma spine could have. My eyes shut tightly, hoping to drive me away to some place better. How I wish I could have the Jewel in that moment. I'd succumb to my fears.

Then I felt his clawed fingers graze my cheeks, the tenderness in the gesture melting the ice around my heart. And that's when it happened.

We barely touched. When I was finally able to process what was happening, he had already retrieved, the taste of him vanishing and living me empty again.

"I can't let go of you either." His rough hand lifted my chin. This time, his mouth crushed mine with an intensity I didn't even know could exist, his hand grabbing my waist for support. For my support.

All of the sudden he broke us apart again, his forehead touching mine. His eyes were shut tightly, as if to stop himself to go further. Our ragged breaths mingled, making me lean into him again. He stopped me, letting go of the hold on my waist. My confused eyes followed his every movement.

"Please wait." His voice was so full of an emotion I only heard when he was talking to her. And it scared me to no end. That wasn't possible.

"We need you." I cried not allowing myself to look at him again.

He didn't say anything. Just stood. And left.

"I love you." I was hoping that my broken whisper would reach him. I looked up through my watery eyes to see him stop dead in his tracks, his every muscle tensing.

He didn't turn.

The soul collecting demons led him to the passage to the other world.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading guys!  
Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**  
**Lissome Dalliance**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please take a little bit of your time to read the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Believe me, you'll need it :)**

* * *

_**To The Other World**_

_"I love you." I was hoping that my broken whisper would reach him. I looked up through my watery eyes to see him stop dead in his tracks. He didn't turn. The soul collecting demons led him to the passage to the other world._

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

The flowers kept falling on the ground, hiding every particle of dirt from our once flowery garden. It had been like that for years. No sign of the sun's light embracing the sky. The children didn't come to play on my family's shrine anymore. They stayed at home, waiting for the apocalypse to come. Four years. For four years I hadn't felt that warmth next to me. For four years I hadn't been able to remember what it used to be my world. And yet, there was something forbidding me to forget.

I sat on the bench in front of the sacred tree. The tree that once represented so much. And still did. My life started there. My life was tied there. My life was once pinned there, destined to remain dormant and alone in darkness, paying the price for loving without trusting.

_I love her_

He followed her to the very end, not allowing her to even dream of suffering again- and yet, she didn't so much as think when the moment came and she had to chose: to let that arrow pierce his heart, ending his pain and putting his soul to rest, or to lock him in an endless sleep, with only his pained childhood memories to keep him company. She knew that was his greatest fear: to be alone. And she still did it. She condemned him to misery. The love of her life.

Leaning closer to the ancient tree, I let my fingers trail its scars, the all too familiar shiver running through my spine. Why Kikyou? You gave everything to him. Why take it away?

"The flowers are falling again." I kept my eyes closed as I felt someone sitting beside me, their frail hand rubbing mine affectionately.

"I guess even the sacred tree feels the storms picking up from the East." I breathed the calm scent as my lids opened slowly. Grandpa sighed before looking up at the sky.

"Either that, or something's going to happen. The sacred tree senses changes in the Gods' doings." I smiled, letting the cold wind brush my skin.

"I'm torn between your theories Grandpa." He let a proud filled smile adorn his face before quietly answering.

"You never know, Kagome." His cold wrinkled hand gave mine a light tug as his eyes traveled to the main doors of our shrine when a loud childish laugh echoed through the freezing wind of autumn.

"Grandpa! Are these the scarves? They're pink!" My eyes widened at the lack of clothing being dragged down the yard along with an overly excited four-year-old.

"Rainie! What are you doing out here like that? You're gonna get sick!" I felt my hand being pulled down as soon as I tried to get up and wrap the little girl in blankets. Grandpa glanced at me with an understanding smile, at the same time asking me to let it go.

"Stop worrying Mommy! I am a big girl!" She ran to our side, quickly wrapping the over sized scarves around the base of the ancient tree and hanging colorful gloves in some lower branches. I watched as she stepped back to admire her work before jumping in my lap.

"See? Now the tree won't be cold Mommy! I took the scarves from the wardrobe in the leaving room Grandpa. Are they okay?" Her toothy smile started shaking as the outside wind affected her a little too much.

"They're perfect-"

"Come on, let's take you inside. You're freezing out here!" She squirmed in my arms when I got up, eventually getting free. Her defiant sunlit eyes darted to mine before her wobbly legs started running towards the warmth of the shrine.

"If Daddy was here, he would let me play outside! You never let me do anything!" She let a single tear run down her pale cheeks before frowning and slamming the wooden doors behind her.

Ever since I could remember, it was like that. I wasn't expecting anything to change. It was a reminder of what I used to be. Of what we used to be.

"Kagome" I sighed as Grandpa got up from the old bench and walked closer to me, his comforting hand touching my shoulder cautiously. I turned around slowly, letting him embrace me, protect me from the cold of the outside.

They were everything I had left. Mama passed away the year Rainie was born, leaving us unprepared to fight against what was to become our life. She left us without any warning, without a goodbye. When I needed her the most. My brother moved to America soon after since Grandpa thought it would be better for him to get away from all the pain for a while. I hoped for the best. I felt weak, powerless. Wasn't that what he used to call me?

"Why can't she get over it Grandpa? Why can't she forget it?" I tightened my arms around him, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. I felt him pull me by my shoulders, making me look at him. I lowered my eyes when his gaze landed on me, leaving me unprotected.

"Have you forgotten it, Kagome?"

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

I skipped through the warm pink room when the hot chocolate cup started burning my fingers, my slippers getting stuck under the fluffy carpet. There was a timid giggle coming from under the covers of the small bed, only a pair of bright eyes peaking behind the blankets. I smiled before jumping in the bouncy mattress, almost spilling the burning chocolate down our faces.

"Careful Mommy!" She laughed before snuggling closer to me. "You're silly!"

I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her small form before handing her the chocolate cup, a silent way of asking for forgiveness for what happened a few hours before.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Mommy." I barely caught her hesitant whisper. "I didn't mean to talk about- about Daddy." She let the last words trail, as if she knew they would hurt, and I wouldn't want to hear them.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's in the past…" I locked gazes with her, encouraging her to finish.

"...And you can't live in the past." She sighed before closing her eyes.

"And how true those words are… Right, Kagome?" I gasped when Grandpa's voice came from the door. His eyes were apologetic, as if he regretted his words, but at the same time, they wanted to come out.

"You scared me!" I whispered harshly before glancing at Rainie one last time, making sure she was asleep. She couldn't know. That was the last thing I needed. "Do you need something?" I tugged her in her covers before walking Grandpa out of the small room and quietly closing the door.

"There's someone on the phone for you." He handed me the black phone and walked out of the hall with a frown. "Oh, and the Lad called too. He said he would come by tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the small blurred window. "It's Hojo, Grandpa! Not Lad!" I heard him groan before stepping out of the tight aisle, murmuring a bored 'goodnight'. I knew he didn't like him, even though he was one of the few people who actually cared about us, and helped us in any way achievable. I couldn't ignore him. I owed him that much.

"_Hm- Hello? Is someone there?" _The voice on the other side of the line woke me from my daydream , my hands quickly placing the phone over my ear.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry, I was just- Hm- checking something." I heard an odd cough on the other side.

_"Yeah. I was calling about the job. It is the Higurashi shrine right?" _My eyes widened slightly. We put an ad on the local newspaper, requiring someone to help with the shores in the shrine. Grandpa wasn't getting any younger, and I would soon start working. At least that was what I was hoping for.

"Y-Yes- Yes! It is! Are you interested?" I brought my hand to my face as soon as the words left my lips. Of course he was interested! Otherwise he wouldn't call!

_"…Hm, yeah, actually. So can I go by tomorrow so we can talk everything up?"_

"That would be great!" I tried to answer in a cheery voice, a creepy squeak coming out instead.

"…_'Kay, bye then." _The line went dead as soon as the words reached me. Well, at least one thing was taken care of.

"Did you ask for a name at least?" I jumped when Grandpa appeared behind me, taking the living air out of my lungs.

"G-Grandpa! You have got to stop doing that!" He raised a finger to my lips before pointing it to Rainie's room, warning me to keep quiet. I calmed a bit before taking in what he had said.

"Well, I sort of… forgot?" He rolled his eyes at my miserable tone, dragging me down the stairs.

"Well, what did the person sound like? I don't want any cowboy running around my shrine!"

I narrowed my eyes as my mind tried to remember. There was something weird about the way he talked. Something weird about him. Something so insignificant that my head tried to focus on. Something telling me to stop and think.

"He sounded… familiar."

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading guys!  
Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**  
**Lissome Dalliance**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please take a little bit of your time to read the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Believe me, you'll need it :)**

* * *

_**To The Other World**_

_"I love you." I was hoping that my broken whisper would reach him. I looked up through my watery eyes to see him stop dead in his tracks. He didn't turn. The soul collecting demons led him to the passage to the other world._

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

I sat silently on the fragile chair of the kitchen table admiring the outside marvelous white sight. It was another chilly morning in Tokyo, the strong blizzard from the night before draining every color from the streets. The few cars that remained were frozen, displaying a beautiful sparkling water veil that would start to melt as soon as the clouds got warmer.

Or so we hoped. For the last few weeks the fresh autumn breezes had brought with them violent storms that wouldn't ask for an invitation to smother everything in their path. It was a hauntingly charming sight: the small flowers that had survived the summer getting dressed for the sun showers, hoping to get warmed by the last rays.

And how I hoped I would be one of them. I needed warmth.

_I can't let go of her_

Those words would swim around in my head, making me ask questions for which I didn't have any answers. Why? Why couldn't I forget? Why was it better to forget?

I tried; I tried so hard. I remember getting back home that night, my clothes soaking from the tears leaking down my face. Mother and Grandpa had ran to the well, watching with terrified eyes as I sunk to my knees at the bottom of the magical portal and held myself tight. I felt betrayed. I felt like my heart had been stabbed over and over and no one could hear my screams. I felt like death itself was trying to push me down a road to hell. To pain. Yet, he would be there to hold the door open for me, right?

At least, he would be there.

"Kagome" Grandpa came rushing from the outside doors, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to keep some warmth he was sure losing to the unforgiving outside winds.

"What were you doing out there like that Grandpa? You'll catch a cold!" I put the ceramic cup of chocolate milk in the table before wobbling to his side and putting the blanket I had around me covering his elder shoulders.

"Raine, she's-" He trembled a little before hugging the baby blue cotton blanket closer. "She's outside. I went to check on her and she was sitting in the snow crying. You should ask her what's going on Kagome."

He gave me a slightly nervous look before stumbling down the living room and letting his tired body fall on the old couch. I stared at him for a few seconds before kneeling in front of him.

"And you have no idea why she's upset?" Why was she crying? Was it something I said? She had been quite sensitive the last few days after our little argument, and there wasn't really much I could do. Rare were the days she would open up to me and have a mother-daughter talk. She was still really young though, four years, just a baby.

"Why should I know?" His head shook from side to side as he tried to make his point come across.

"Why shouldn't you?" I retorted in the same stubborn way, placing my hands in his knees. "Please Grandpa, what is it?" I watched him having an internal battle through my begging eyes. He always wanted us to have those little moments, to think we were like a real family.

We were a real family, right?

"Same old thing." He closed his eyes before sending me a pained glance, as if he was the one suffering instead of his Granddaughter. We all did. Why did she have to suffer just because she was different? And why did my heart tell me to blame myself for her ache? Maybe if I hadn't listened to it, she wouldn't even have come to this spiteful place.

I sighed before whispering a small 'thank you' and getting up.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

As I came closer to the ancient tree, her sobs got louder, as tiny and weak as they were. She was sprawled on the snow, her arms and legs dragging the cold ground around and drawing a small, almost shapeless angel. A single warm tear was running down her cheek as moist gathered underneath her lids. She had a stubborn pout drawn on her pale lips, her breathing a little labored; almost irritated.

"I don't need them Mommy! And I don't need you to tell me I'll be okay! I know that!" She sent me an almost murderous glare before wiping the tears off her eyes with her tiny hands.

"I didn't come here to tell you that." I answered her in the same childish manner while sitting in the old bench with my legs crossed.

I almost smiled as she turned her head slightly to the side and narrowed her eyes, looking for any trail of a lie. I started rocking myself back and forth while I held my knees to my chest and looked up at the clouded sky. If I was going to get closer to her, I would need to see what she was seeing. Why she was suffering.

I did. I remember all those times when _he_ used to blame himself for everything, when _he_ yelled at everyone he loved just so they wouldn't get too close to his barriers, when_he_ran for miles to get away from those who he thought would hurt him at some point. I did see.

"Then what did you come here for?" She crossed her arms in front of her belly before narrowing her fair eyes at me again.

_How could I ever tell you?_

I smiled before bracing my arms around myself and locking my hands behind me. She watched with curious eyes as I dragged my body closer to the ancient tree, carrying the same elegant clumsiness she did. I glanced up at the lower branches before jumping in the air and tangling arms and legs around the imposing tree trunk with all the strength I thought I still had.

"M-Mommy? What are you doing?" She asked as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to climb the tree!" I managed to get out as my nails tried to dig in the wood.

"You kind of look like a cat with a hernia right now." I heard her giggle. I wasn't even sure she knew what a hernia was. "Get down from there!"

I smiled before tightening my hold around the tree, my legs starting to give out. What were two years spent in the feudal era good for any way?

"You're just jealous because you can't do it!" I glanced back at her and my heart almost burst out of my chest. There it was again. The fire in her eyes, the undying determination and strength I knew she had in her since the moment she opened her eyes. The resemblance to someone I remembered so well in the past.

With one swift jump she landed on the lower branch of the tree, her defying stormy eyes quickly searching for mine to make sure I knew who could do it better. I planted my chin in the rough wood as my body was dragged to the forest floor. Gravity didn't forgive.

"Now who's jealous, huh Mommy?" Her pearly white teeth shone as her tongue stuck out of her mouth. I smiled before letting my weight fall on the snow again.

"You're right, I guess you win this time." I watched as the victorious smile started fading from her lips. I guess she did know me. "You are better than me. You are better than anyone sweetie." I let out a knowing smile as she furrowed her brows and made her way down. She laid next to me, her small head turning to meet mine.

"So what does this prove? That I'm a monkey?" I rolled my eyes before getting up in one arm, my head resting on my hand as my elbow supported the weight of my body.

"No, it proves that you are a beautiful, sweet, energetic and fun little girl that shouldn't cry over little boys that don't know half of what you are." She closed her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"If they knew of the other half they would probably run away." She was smiling but her words were bitter, hurt. Of course she would be sad. Not to be able to go out and play with other kids? Not knowing what she would say next would be the right thing? Not to be herself.

"You don't need to hide. You know our secret is safe as long as you keep a little distance." I didn't want to be telling her that. I didn't want her to be casted outside because of her nature. Just like her father was. He wouldn't want it if he was there.

"Then how do I explain these?" She fisted her tiny hand in the pink mob-cap wrapped in her thick silvery white hair and pulled the garment away. At the top of her head there were two furry ears being held down by bobby pins.

I frowned before taking each one carefully, three red marks damaging the white appendages. She sighed as I covered them with the cap again, protecting them from the chilly wind. I let my hand caress one of her silver locks before running it down her small face. Her cheeks had gained a little color.

"You are what you are, and no one should make you change it." I smiled as she let her small body fall against mine, her head resting on my chest. "We love you for what you are." I heard her whimper as she rubbed her small hands in mine.

"Would Daddy love me for what I am?" Her whisper made me clench my arms tighter around her, giving the silent answer to what she wanted to hear. I just didn't have the strength to do it anymore.

"I want to know Mommy." Her voice started shaking as her words touched something I thought we had buried a long time ago. Yet, somehow I knew she could never forget it, even though she never knew it. "Even though it's in the past."

I took a deep breath before picking her up from the floor and carrying us both inside.

"You will. Someday."

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

"And these are great for rashes! You could use them at the beach and prevent getting itchiness here and there." Rainie was reading the instructions on the back of the pumpkin colored bottle with curious eyes when he tickled her neck and belly. She giggled before shrinking on the floor and crawling away from us.

"I don't think we'll be going to the beach any time soon." I laughed as Hojo tackled her on the couch and started tickling her everywhere, her uncontrollable laughter lighting up my day a little bit. They had always had that kind of connection. Rainie felt really comfortable with him; he was one of the few friends she had.

"We will Mommy! Grandpa and I were watching the news the other day and it's gonna stop snowing next week!" By then she had Hojo under her strong hold, his face planted in one of the arms of the couch. I didn't worry much about it. For all he knew, she was just a really energetic little girl.

"Well, we are facing another winter in a month Rainie so I wouldn't think much of it." Grandpa laughed as he closed the door of the living room behind him and took a seat in front of us. His smile died slightly when he realized who had arrived.

"We should hope for the best anyway Grandpa." He shrugged as Hojo addressed him so informally again. It had started a few weeks back and Grandpa still hadn't warmed up to the idea. I barely contained my smile as he got up again and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll go and prepare us some hot chocolate." He stopped when he realized I wasn't following. His warning eyes turned to meet mine, one of his brows lifted up in an incomprehensive manner. I laughed then before carrying myself to the kitchen with him.

"And you actually see yourself with that?" He whispered harshly as his whole arm pointed to the place where the 'two children' had been left playing. I made a shushing sound as I closed the door behind me quickly.

"He might hear you, you know?" I rolled my eyes before walking to the counter and picking up the chocolate bars.

"That would do us all a favor." I heard him mumble to himself before I turned around and sent him a disapproving glare.

"What do you have against Hojo anyway?" He cracked one of the bars in the middle before throwing them in the pan.

"Nothing. I just think he doesn't need to come here every single day!" He punctuated each word as he hit the counter with a wooden spoon.

"That sure doesn't sound like nothing." I heard him humph before he got a chair and sat close to me. "Hojo has done a lot for us Grandpa and you know it." I tried to reason with him, a grunt being the only answer I got.

"He's just not good enough for you Kagome." He sighed as I shook my head.

"What are you worried about? The lifestyle he may or may not give me? We're not exactly swimming in money here either." As I turned around to look him in the eye, his sincere smile shocked me.

"Don't you know me by now Kagome?" He got up from the chair silently before walking to the counter and filling the ceramic bowls with the steamy chocolate milk. I watched as he placed them in the tray and grabbed a pack of sugar cookies to take too.

He walked to the door with the frail tray on his hands before turning to meet me with the same knowing smile.

"You knew what love was once and you didn't deserve to forget it. I just don't want you to forget anymore."

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

"I'll make sure to come by tomorrow, there were a few things back at the store that I wanted to bring to you. No point in wasting right?" I let a small smile grace my lips as Hojo talked his heart out. He worked at a convenience store and his boss certainly liked him, so he was allowed to take home whatever he wanted, within certain limits of course. I guess I should have expected something like that.

"Sure, you can have dinner with us if you'd like." The wind was picking up again, almost dragging us and our flimsy umbrellas to the street. The first hours of the day were approaching and the rain wouldn't get any calmer.

"I would like that!" He answered in a cheery voice. I watched him look everywhere but me before his face leaned closer to mine. I stiffed as his lips brushed softly against mine, the redness on his cheeks challenging the pale dark sight. He smiled before taking the first steps of the stairway in the shrine and rushing home.

I stayed still for a few moments, letting the rain hit my face as my hand dropped the umbrella at my side. I should have expected that. I should have been ready. He had been by our side since forever; that was the least I could do, right? Yet, it was something I wasn't ready to do. A step I didn't want to take. Something telling me to wait.

As I walked numbly towards the entrance of the shrine, I felt a weird shiver run down my spine. Not just the cold. Something was wrong.

"Hurry Kagome!" I lifted my eyes to see Grandpa a few feet away from me, holding the door open. His hand was stretched to grab mine, a thick blanket being held by his other hand, waiting to warm me. "I guess the 'familiar' person forgot to show up." I smiled as he rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"It was probably just-" As I took a step towards him, the nerve-wracking sensation ran down my body again.

I stayed still before my legs forced themselves to turn, my head following their movement. My knees felt weak, my hands shook. I dragged my tired eyes through the white garden, the water running down my lids glassing my sight.

"Kagome?" All I heard was Grandpa's shaky whisper before his eyes followed mine and his words came to a halt.

The Sacred Tree's branches quivered, the last leaves falling helplessly on the ground. Suddenly, it all stopped.

And I could see his golden eyes admiring its grandness; they turned to clash with mine.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading guys!  
Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**  
**Lissome Dalliance**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please take a little bit of your time to read the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Believe me, you'll need it :)**

* * *

_**To The Other World**_

_"I love you." I was hoping that my broken whisper would reach him. I looked up through my watery eyes to see him stop dead in his tracks. He didn't turn. The soul collecting demons led him to the passage to the other world._

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

My head was aching, the soreness around my eyes forbidding me to open them. I moved to the side, feeling a fluffy pillow adjust to my head. It comforted me, made me feel safe for a little while. I breathed heavily for a moment, my hands clutching the thick covers. Rubbing my face in the warm sheets I turned around, missing the soft fabric on my cheeks.

"Kagome?" I snapped my eyes open as soon as Grandpa's voice flew to my ears. His face was a few inches away from mine, his eyes cautiously inspecting me as if I were a mad woman. My eyes widened slightly as he grabbed a glass of cold water and held it above my head.

"What are you doing Grandpa?! Mommy's awake already!" I didn't have time to talk as Rainie jumped on his arm and tackled him to the ground. Grandpa squealed as the cold water soaked them both to the bone. Rainie froze before laughing and turning to me.

"Are you okay now Mommy?" I watched her cocking her head to the side and crawling next to me. She jumped on the bed while making sure Grandpa got up from the floor. Her tiny clawed hand started caressing my bangs, her golden eyes looking straight at mine.

"Hm… I- guess?" I glanced at Grandpa as he finally, and with a lot of difficulty, made it next to us. He gave me an unsure smile before sitting at my feet.

"Go and get Grandpa a towel will you Rainie?" He gave her back a push as she unwillingly jumped out of the bed. Her lips turned into a pout before her arms crossed in a stubborn manner. As soon as she closed the door, his hand made its way to my forehead, his eyes closing as if in deep thought.

"Hm it seems that you don't have a fever anymore…" He trailed off as his eyes opened to meet my confused ones. He watched me with mistrustful confusion while I tried to drag my body away from the blankets. There was something he wasn't telling me. His eyes couldn't lie anymore.

"You were out for most of the morning..." He got up and walked slowly to the marred window. His eyes stole a glance at the outside view and then at my disoriented form. "Do you remember anything from last night Kagome?"

I didn't. The only thing I remembered, the only thing my memory could register was that dream. Every night had been like that for the last four years, and nothing was likely to change. I never really talked about it, never said anything about my insecurities. Even though Grandpa probably knew the pain I was feeling inside, and even though he tried to ease it as best as he could, I was still lost. I couldn't tell them, open up to who I really wanted to be.

I took a deep breath before finally jumping out of the warm sheets, my legs wobbling before bending to let me pick up the forgotten glass on the stained carpet.

"What do you mean?" I heard my voice ask uncertainly. As I turned around, his arm was stretched to grab mine, his open hand lightly trembling.

Behind him, a few shapeless snowflakes hit the window with grace, the unusual calm breeze dragging them away. I took a step forward.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

I hid behind the window frame, my eyes searching for them; I was safer there. I could see her pale cheeks getting colored by a healthy red, her lips magically turning into a sincerely happy smile. Maybe she could see it. Maybe she could understand that that was where she was supposed to be. Who she was supposed to be with. Or maybe it was just her heart shouting at her to get closer. To understand what she so desperately wanted to know.

"If I were to freeze you wouldn't even notice young lady!" I closed my eyes as Grandpa wobbled next to them. "Where's the towel I asked you to bring me?" She picked up a few branches from the snow and piled them next to her.

"It's in the bathroom Grandpa!" I smiled as she stubbornly answered. "Besides, Inuyasha needed my help cleaning up the garden!" I cringed at the first time I heard his name called out from her lips. It was so sweet, so full of raw emotion.

"Don't blame it on me now! You were the one who wanted to play tough and help." I could feel my breathing getting heavy, his familiar rough voice setting a faster pace in my heartbeat. He hadn't changed.

"Well you needed help! Admit it! You were turning blue!" They reminded me so much of one another. Both carrying that hint of a lost childhood in their voice. Both keeping the world at bay, but ready to strike anyone who would dare to disturb the remains of peace there were in their lives.

"I'm not weak Sunshine, unlike some people." I smiled slightly at the nickname he had given her. I was wrong; in a way he had changed. And a fraction of a second was enough to understand the clear happiness in his voice.

"I'm not weak either! I'm a half-demon!" I gasped just as my eyes shot open. She had never told that to anyone. Our secret had been locked inside the shrine's doors for the last four years, not as if we actually tried to make it public. Hojo was the only person who had ever had a close contact with her, the last family friend we had.

"Oh really? Well, I'm a full demon! What else do you got?" I shifted at the mocking tone in his voice; the one children were used to hear when someone didn't believe them. Then again, why hadn't he said anything yet? Why hadn't he asked for me? Why hadn't he seen the rich color of her eyes?

"No you're not! I can smell the human blood in you! You're all human! Ha!" Finally I let my hand drag away the curtain blocking my sight from them. I noticed Grandpa had picked up some sticks from Rainie's pile and brought them inside to start the fire in the living room.

My lips quivered as I finally let myself look straight at him. He was different. He wasn't the young boy I met five hundred years ago anymore. His hair was longer, thicker, yet it was still the same dark color I remembered from his human nights. His features were rougher, older, yet that smile he never showed was still hidden under his bangs, as I remembered. His eyes were softer, more open, yet they still held the same fierceness I knew as my armor, as I remembered.

Those same golden orbs lowered to the ground as the little girl next to him kept on her bragging. And as if the fates themselves were pulling the strings, they rose again to lock with mine.

I gasped, my heart racing a hundred miles before coming to a halt. My hands quickly found the drapery again and separated me from what was for sure to be my death wish. I leaned my shaky body against the wall, my back trembling from the cold wood. Then again, the chilling whispers running down my spine were more than answers to the winter.

"That was what I was trying to tell you." Grandpa said as quickly as he opened the door and got inside. His elder hand brushed my hair softly, just as he used to do when I was a little girl. And I was feeling the same way as then. Small, helpless.

"He's the one that called for the job. Apparently he wants to move out of the city but still needs to earn the meanings to do it." I listened to his arid explanation as his features turned preoccupied.

"I don't think he even remembers Kagome." His voice was softer, sympathetic; as if he knew it would be the end of the road for me.

My chest heaved with each deep intake of breath. I grazed my fingers against the skin of my neck, in some way trying to calm the hammering in my heart. I had tried to forget it ; for so long. I had tried to get up on my feet and keep going. I had tried to make it without him.

And for him to come in here again, and ruin all that; for him to make a spark of hope light up again; for him to stop me, us, from being happy once more; there were just no more excuses.

All of the sudden, I felt my legs regaining all their strength, my arms aiding me in my struggle to get up. I bit my lip hard, desperately trying to direct all my strength to its original form. I felt that determinate, strong young girl come to life in me. I felt her going through the memories of the past. Memories he had built and make her keep them in a special place in her heart. Just to ruin them the moment after; taint them.

"Kagome, maybe you-Kagome, no!" I still heard his shout before I closed the wooden door behind me, the chill of the outside doing nothing to stop me from my goal. My feet dig in the snow, probably making me look like a clumsy mess. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as their laughter flew to me. He must have heard my unthought-of movements since seconds after his warm golden eyes were on mine, as well as my daughter's. Our daughter's.

And that's when it hit me again. He left us. He didn't give a second thought about us when the time came and he had to chose between going to hell for a story of the past, or living. Living with us.

I was determinate to send him back to where he belonged.

"Mommy?" I didn't back out; my eyes didn't back out. Even as tears threatened to flow down on my skin. I wouldn't give him that joy.

"Hey, what the-" I don't know what I was expecting to achieve. To hurt him? To have him begging for mercy? Not much could happen since his hand got a strong hold of my wrist as soon as I dove in for the punch. Gods how I wanted to have demon blood in me right then!

"K-Kagome! What are you doing?" My chest heaved as Grandpa ran to our side as best as he could. Rainie stood immobilized, her mouth hanging to her feet. I took a deep breath before turning around and trying to hit him again; damn him and his reflexes!

"What the hell are you doing woman?" With both my wrists locked in his grip, his hand moved to my chin, tilting my head up. I shut my eyes tightly, keeping the tears away.

"You monster! I hate you! I hate you so much!" I trashed from side to side trying to get free. I heard him growl before his strong arms encircled my waist, my back now pressed against his chest. I whined at their hold; so familiar.

"Mommy stop it! What did Inuyasha do to you?" Rainie cried in Grandpa's protective hug. He turned her head to his, hiding what was sure to be the saddest, most ridiculous moment she had seen her mother in.

"Hey! I don't know what your problem is lady, and I for sure as hell don't care either. But if you try to punch me again, I might have to tie you to a phone booth and leave you to refrigerate there!" I stayed paralyzed as his smooth voice almost calmly whispered. I woke up from the trance when Rainie's curious glance turned suspicious, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips turning into a pout.

"You-you stay away from me, you-you- pig!" His arms lost heir hold as I forcefully pulled at his hands. My body cringed at the touch before coming back to reality. I turned to meet his confused eyes; he truly seemed to be lost. The love I once imagined to see in those golden orbs was now completely vanished; not a single trait of the _friendship_ we shared kept safe.

"Are you feeling okay Mommy?" I kneeled on the snow allowing Rainie to climb to my lap before picking her up; the murderous fire in my eyes never leaving his.

"Yes sweetie." I almost ran to the entrance of the shrine, the momentary courage from before leaving me unprotected. "Grandpa!" I heard my voice yell when I noticed he wasn't following, probably to give some sort of explanation for my demented behavior.

"Huh- I-I'm sorry about that… I don't know what was going through that wacky head of my Granddaughter!" He paced after us, constantly turning his head with an embarrassed smile to the perplex man. "Would you like to come to dinner tonight? It's the least I can do!" His voice could now be heard at the end of the street.

"Grandpa!" I held the door open for him, my true nature telling me to lock him outside in the cold. Whose side was he on anyway?

"Huh- sure?" My eyes widened before I threw one last revengeful glance at him. I was not going to fall in that web again. One heart ache was enough as it was.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

He was staring at me, probably waiting for the little demon in me to come out again and attack them. I didn't know why. Why I did what I did. Why I reacted that way. In that moment, all I had wanted to do was to hurt him; to physically hurt him. To at least try and cause some damage since feelings seemed to be something he was not acquainted with any longer, and would not affect him.

"He's here Grandpa." I whispered slowly, my head dropping in shame. I had promised never to think about him again. I had promised to rip him out of my heart. I had promised to move on with my life and to keep the resentment I had inside me locked. That night when I came back from the well, I promised myself I wouldn't be in pain anymore.

"Why don't you ever listen to me? I was trying to tell you." He trailed off with a disappointed sigh before turning around to make sure no curious demonic ears were alerted to our conversation. Rainie managed to stay with me while I was still shaking from the _cold_, as I had told her, before Grandpa convinced her that I had just had a break down and there was nothing to be worried about.

"She's playing upstairs." He said, finally sitting down in front of me. I needed explanations.

"It's not him, Kagome." I was ready to reply until my words were cut off, his hand held up in the air. "That person outside is not Inuyasha."

"So I'm turning deaf now too? I know what I heard Grandpa!" I was trying to keep my nerves in check, his display of calmness only riling me up further.

"Kagome did you not see? He doesn't recognize you! He doesn't know any of us. And no, he cannot be faking it! Don't you think he would at least have a reaction to his own daughter if it was really him?" He whispered the last part, making sure Rainie wouldn't hear of the news too soon.

My lips shut in a thin line as my eyes searched for anything inside my memories that would help me understand and blame it on him. I needed that.

"He doesn't look the same, he doesn't act the same, and frankly, he's not the same!" I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. "Besides, how would he be here right now? We sealed the well days after you came back. You saw it yourself." His voice was turning molten, almost ready to strike.

"Then, how?" I heard my voice ask uncertainly. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to remember again.

"He went to hell Kagome." His hand touched mine as a single tear ran down my cheek. "This Inuyasha must be a reincarnation of the half-demon you used to know. He has to be." I squeezed his hand as a sob escaped my lips. It couldn't be.

"Look at him Grandpa! It's not just his exterior! That's him! That's Inuyasha! I'm Kikyou's reincarnation and I'm not nearly as close to the original!" I managed to say between sobs, his hug just making me weaker.

"Maybe he has some unfinished business that he has to do on his own and as himself." I tried to calm my breathing, my thoughts running desperately around my head. After so many years, he had to come back and settle his _unfinished business_.

"I want him out." I wiped the salty tear running to my lips forcefully, the resentment and shame I still had inside me coming back with full force. "I don't want him anywhere near my daughter." Without another word I got up and headed upstairs.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

I leaned my head against the door frame, quietly watching her as she glanced outside. She was perched up in the threshold, her tiny arms taking in all the weight of her body. Her legs were rocking from one side to the other, excitement evident on her features. It was almost as if she knew.

"You can come in Mommy." I bit back a surprised yelp as she almost squealed in her cheerful voice. I breathed calmly before closing the door behind me.

"So…" I trailed off before sitting on her bed. I was a little nervous, I had to admit. What if she had figured it out? What if she asked the right question?

"Do you know Inuyasha, Mommy?" I could detect a spark of hope in her sweet voice, her words almost too careful. I couldn't lie to her. But I couldn't tell her the truth either. Not yet at least.

"No, I just-" I took in an encouraging breath of air before continuing. "I just didn't know he was here for the job. I thought he was a robber or something! You know me, always making a big deal out of everything!" I finished with a muffled giggle. I tried to sound positive, to actually not make a big deal out of it. How could I?

"If you say so." I cringed at her disbelieving tone. "But if you do-" I couldn't even stop her, my eyes wide with shock. "- just remember what you taught me. Everyone needs a second chance right?" She smiled before finally setting her feet on the floor. "Even if it's in the past!" Her golden eyes got brighter as she tackled me on the bed.

"Now come on! Let's make dinner! You have to make up to the robber for almost killing him out there!" She laughed before kissing me on the cheek and running out of the bedroom.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

"What?! What do you mean?" I whispered harshly as Grandpa stirred the rice in our little aluminum pan with a wooden spoon. I had finally come to accept the fact that I would have to endure another night in that man's presence, but now some other juicy news were spicing my night.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? I mean, I offered him the job!" I threw my hands in the air and let out a grunt before going completely still as Rainie walked by the kitchen door. As soon as she got back to her 'playing area' in the living room, I was ready to jump at Grandpa's neck.

"You can't do that! I told you I didn't want him here Grandpa!" He pushed me out of his way before looking back at me with a mocking expression.

"The man needs the job! And we need someone to help out here at the shrine too! There's absolutely no reason for me not to let him stay." He stated calmly. "Besides, you will start working soon and Rainie will go to school, I could use some company."

"I can keep you company! I don't really need to start working anyway!" He rolled his eyes while taking a sip of water.

"We can't depend on your benefits forever Kagome." He finally looked me in the eye with a serious expression. "Stop trying to find excuses not to let him stay."

"Will you please just listen? I don't want him near Rainie! I don't want him in my life anymore Grandpa! I want to move on- I-" I sighed when his eyes turned sympathetic. "I want to start over." He shook his head disapprovingly, his brows lifting in a defeated manner. I sat in one of the chairs waiting for his answer.

"He shouldn't be blamed for a mistake he didn't commit Kagome." He took his palm to his forehead and rubbed it. "Just think about it. He'll come over tonight and you'll see how wrong you are!"

I rolled my eyes before turning my head to the leaving room as the bell rang impatiently. Rainie was already jumping through the couches when I started to get up, so I decided to stay still and calm my already riled up nerves. And he wasn't even there yet!

"See? Your boy is late; as expected." I crossed my arms under my chest in a defensive manner. The more I kept myself away from him, the less blood I would need to clean off the floor.

"Hey everyone! I've got self-cleaning mops!" I turned around in my chair as the gleeful voice echoed through the house; I had completely forgotten about Hojo. I turned to meet Grandpa's annoyed expression, a flat sigh leaving his lips.

"And that's what you want to move on to: self-cleaning mops!"

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading guys!  
Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**  
**Lissome Dalliance**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please take a little bit of your time to read the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Believe me, you'll need it :)**

* * *

_**To The Other World**_

_"I love you." I was hoping that my broken whisper would reach him. I looked up through my watery eyes to see him stop dead in his tracks. He didn't turn. The soul collecting demons led him to the passage to the other world._

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

They had been playing for a few minutes when Grandpa and I joined the fun in the living room. I had come and sit first, while watching them battle over some lost Monopoly money, but, of course, Grandpa ran to my side with lightening speed to make sure Hojo would stay at a safe distance. Well, probably to make fun of him later too.

The truth was that I couldn't really blame him. Maybe I was also only trying to prove my point: that he was actually a very nice person to be around, and that, if I were to let him advance, I would be happy enough. Just maybe!

"For the record, I have never seen Inuyasha cheating." Grandpa whispered in my ear with a triumphant and quite malicious grin as we watched Hojo secretly stealing some of Rainie's money and sending us a roguish smile.

"Oh, but believe me when I say I have." I rolled my eyes and answered swiftly with the same malicious look. Joking around or not, that had struck a chord. It seemed that he wasn't even considering the fact that talking about that man would hurt me. He just wanted to play matchmaker at any cost.

"At least he's man enough to do it." He answered quietly with a quite mean look.

"Grandpa!" I whispered harshly as my eyes widened to the size of skyscrapers and my hands fisted in the fabric of my jean pants. "How can you say that? That's not being a man! That's the definition of _ass_!"

"You want to know the definition of man, hein? I've got a few dictionaries in the shrine and believe me, none of those include the Lad!" I stayed perplexed as he crossed his arms inside his sleeves. He glanced around the room with a small smile plastered in his face, as if reminiscing on his intelligence, before turning to me again. "And some are illustrated too." He finished with a mocking tone.

"Why are you defending him so much? Really! You never really liked him, why start now?" I asked as my angry features got closer to him.

"When have I ever said I liked him Kagome?" I was taken aback by his change in attitude. All of a sudden he was on my side? "I just like him a little better than that." He retorted with a movement of the head pointing to Hojo.

I closed my eyes and let out an irritated sigh. There was really no point in arguing with Grandpa when he got something inside that thick skull. It was fighting a losing battle.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo's joyful tone made me forget my divergences with the stubborn old man sitting next to me, who was now on full alert mode. "Here! I brought you this as a small present. I hope it's of great use to you!" He handed me a greenish mop wrapped up in see-through plastic.

"Hojo got me a pink one too!" Rainie said excitedly while pointing to the pink mop laid by the corner, never taking her eyes from the game though.

"How thoughtful! Thank you Hojo!" I answered with a smile, but that soon vanished as I turned to Grandpa's disbelieving look. He glanced at me with a small mocking smile before getting up.

"I'm going to go and check on the chicken." He said quietly, probably not to let the laughter get the best of him.

I sent Hojo a small embarrassed smile and softly grazed Rainie's hair before quickly trotting over to Grandpa and following him to the kitchen.

"At least it's my favorite color!" I whispered before he had time to even open his mouth.

"That's pigeon's poop color."

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

Rainie grabbed the large drawer containing all the forks, spoons and whatnots, and ran after us to the dining room, trying to help with the very difficult task of setting the table for dinner. Hojo had been telling me the news ever since I had decided to leave Grandpa in the kitchen mumbling with his buttons on how accurate his people judging was, and hadn't left my side since.

In a way, I kind of enjoyed his company. In all the years I had known him, I had never felt any special connection that would tell me he was right for me, but then again, the one person I had decided to break my heart and leave with his one true love.

"…I guess I'm just trying to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have done that without asking you if it was okay first." I looked at him with confused eyes.

"E-Excuse me?" His embarrassed gaze lifted to me.

"The other night, outside." He repeated kindly. "I'm sorry Kagome! I swear it won't happen again." He explained as a faint blush crawled up his cheeks.

"Oh- No, it's alright Hojo, don't worry about it!" It wasn't really alright. I didn't want that kiss; at least not then.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Grandpa yell happily before his small frame got between us with some effort. "Now what a nice little chicken that is, wouldn't you agree?" His eyes sparkled as he shook his kitchen glove back and forth. Hojo smiled when, for the first time that day, and probably his whole life, Grandpa looked at him without a frown on. Of course he was just satisfied with himself for keeping us apart- that conniving little man!

"Yes it is Grandpa! I bet it tastes delicious as well!" I saw Grandpa rolling his eyes before turning to him with a small smile.

"Well I didn't poison it, why wouldn't it taste delicious?"I almost let out a giggle at his murderous tone, but Hojo's fidgeting form made me intervene instead.

"Hojo's just complimenting your cooking Grandpa." I said in a warning manner.

"He hasn't even tasted it. How could he compliment it?" That man had an answer for everything.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'll get it!" Rainie shouted from the kitchen and in a millisecond she was jumping from couch to couch to open the door. On the other side, the one person I wanted to stick a fork in and put in the oven stood proudly.

I hadn't really had the chance to look at him carefully since our little meeting in the afternoon; to observe what changes he had gone through. Well, Hell certainly suited him! He was still the same boy I had last seen four years before. But he had grown. He wasn't skinny anymore; his body had gained structure and shape. He didn't have that silvery white hair adorning his sharp features anymore; dark brown locks were replacing it. His face wasn't childish anymore; now he had the looks of a Greek god who deserved a few punches to get down from the pedestal.

"Inuyasha!" Rainie squealed before jumping to his arms, her strong legs tangling around his waist. He lost his balance for a bit but the second after he was holding her with nothing but one arm, as the other carried a plastic green bag.

"Here, I thought I could bring something for dinner. Hope I'm not too late."He handed the bag to Grandpa who quickly retrieved it and invited him in.

"Of course not! We were just getting ready to start!" He answered with a smile that could touch his ears. Quickly wobbling to the kitchen, he sent me a silly look. "See? Your favorite color!" He whispered with a chuckle and lifted the plastic bag.

I rolled my eyes and went closer to Hojo, as if in some way he could protect me.

"I'm guessing there is no introduction needed from your part!" Hojo said cheerfully to the man holding my daughter. "I'm Hojo! It's very nice to meet you…Inuyasha? Is that it?" He stretched his hand and shook it as quickly as humanly possible. "So you will be joining us for dinner?"

He seemed taken aback by the outburst, but that was really just who Hojo was. The happy carefree guy I had met in high school.

"Hum yeah, I was invited by Mr. Higurashi after the crazy lady who's hiding behind you decided to attack me." My eyes widened at the smug tone he was using.

"I'm not hiding behind anyone! If there's one thing I'm not scared of it's you, you hear me mister?" I replied stubbornly. God even then that man could get on my nerves! I finally turned to him, just to get my heart broken after seeing him looking at Rainie with a loving expression. That was something I had never dreamed of.

"Why don't you go and help your Grandpa, Sunshine?" He said while tugging her cheek and putting her on the floor.

"As long as you promise to stay up with me and Hojo!" To what?

"To what Rainie?!" I asked before she could turn around.

"Hojo always stays 'till later playing with me Mommy! So Inuyasha can too!" My mouth dropped at her overly convincing whimper.

"I don't think I can stay tonight sweetie, tomorrow we're receiving an order for some garden supplies so I have to be at my best!" Grandpa came in just in time to hear Hojo's explanation and letting out a small chuckle.

"Well then Kagome will replace you, no problem there!" He said while carrying a bottle of wine to the table.

"No one will stay up late tonight! Tomorrow is your first day in school remember missy?" I sent her a glare that obviously told her to drop the matter.

"No it's not. Why are you lying Mommy?" Apparently she needed her hearing and sight checked. I saw Inuyasha letting out a smirk at her confused expression before picking her up and sitting her in a chair next to him.

"Your Mommy's probably just tired. At her age people need their rest to stay in tune." He finished with a pearly white smile.

"At my what?" I almost yelled, Hojo's light embrace calming me and pushing me to my seat.

"Well then, let's eat!" Grandpa jumped in before I could say anything else. "My chicken has been waiting for a while now! Oh, and I almost forgot! Thank you so much for the wine Inuyasha, you didn't have to go through the trouble!"

"Don't worry. That's the least I could do." He said before turning his golden eyes to mine.

I immediately dropped my gaze. And of course regretted it. I shouldn't give him the joy to know he still affected me. He didn't deserve to think he still had a hold on my life after leaving me and Rainie unprotected. Of course he couldn't have known, but shouldn't he have felt it?

"It looks delicious Mr. Higurashi." He said, his hands picking up the napkin at his side and putting it in his lap.

"Ah, that's just an old recipe! But I hope you enjoy it!" I turned to Hojo to see him opening his mouth, quickly closing it and dropping his gaze. Grandpa patted Inuyasha's back and winked at me before going to sit at the head of the table. That little instigator!

"So, Inuyasha, what exactly do you do for a living?" Hojo asked with a hurt smile.

"Well I just got a job here at the shrine helping Mr. Higurashi." He answered quickly. It seemed like he really didn't want to chitchat with Hojo.

"Oh! And what did you do before?" He continued.

"Nothing stable. Just a few things here and there to get my money." I glanced at Grandpa who was listening intently. That would for sure get Inuyasha down in his consideration list.

"That right there is the survival instinct! I like you my boy!" He said while pointing a shaking finger to the smiling man. I wanted to choke him by then.

"Well what do you expect to get from this job then Mr. …?" I decided to try my luck at damaging his _saint_ image.

"Takahashi, if you insist on calling me like that." He finished with a warm smirk. "I expect to settle for a bit if that's what you want to know, Miss Higurashi." He took a sip of wine as his gaze never dropped from me. "And a nice warm shrine like yours is always better than a cold empty apartment."

"A-A what?" I felt my heart beating faster, my hands shaking slightly.

"Oh, yes, I guess I forgot to tell you Kagome." Grandpa said quickly. "Inuyasha will be living with us for the next couple of months. That way he'll be closer if we need him!"

His smile was mean. Truly mean.

That conniving little man!

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

"Don't forget not to let it in the water too long, it'll ruin the head fabric Grandpa!" Hojo warned as Grandpa admired the purple mop he had given him. Hadn't I been so mad at him, I would have laughed.

"Well then-" Hojo turned to me with a smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow or so." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye everyone!" I held the door open as he took the steps down the stairs. That had been a long night.

"What are you admiring?" I heard a musky voice close to me, before turning around and meeting his mocking eyes. It was a frigid night, not different than the others, but for some reason the cold wasn't the only thing triggering a shivery sensation down my spine.

"Nothing that concerns you." I answered coldly and turned around to go and find Grandpa and Rainie who had mysteriously disappeared. At least that's what I was planning to do until one of his strong hands grabbed my arm swiftly.

"W-What? What are you doing? You let me go right now Mr. Takahashi or I'm going to scream!" My voice rose as he got closer to me.

"I just wanna know what your problem was. Why did you jump on my neck this afternoon? Are you one of the frustrated girls from the bar the other night?" He whispered with a malicious smile, the mockery evident in his voice.

"Frustrated? Oh believe me I wouldn't get frustrated over someone like you!" How dare he speak to me like that?

"With someone like that to compensate, yes, I really think you would." He made a small movement with his head pointing at the trail Hojo had followed.

"Well you are wrong! And if you believe I will stand here and listen to your depraved thoughts you are wrong yet another time sir!" I replied and yanked my arm away from his hold. "Now I'm going to ask you to leave! It seems like I'll have to endure your presence for some time now so this little conversation is rather unnecessary and inappropriate!"

I let a sigh of relieve out when I was done with him. It seemed like all the pent up frustration I had for four years had come out in that one sentence. And I hadn't really said anything of what I wanted.

"You have a beautiful daughter-" I heard him say with a smile as he closed the door behind him. "-Kagome."

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading guys!  
Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**  
**Lissome Dalliance**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please take a little bit of your time to read the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Believe me, you'll need it :)**

* * *

_**To The Other World**_

_I wanted to rebel against everything and finally understand. Truth was, the only place I felt safe was next to her- yet she told me herself I needed to get out and look. Look for what Kikyou?_

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

The strong and frigid wind forced the door behind me to close as I entered the isolated hut. Inside, the heat from the small fire in the middle of the room quickly spread through my body making me sigh. I rubbed my hands together as if to keep it close and sat in front of the flames, waiting for the regular news.

"I see you are back Inuyasha." I rough yet pleasing voice came from the other side of the draperies that hid the incense fragranced room.

"How is she?" I asked without taking my eyes away from the fire.

"No greater than the last time you visited, and yet it has been quite a while, hasn't it?" She retorted calmly.

"I don't need your lectures Kaede." I fixated my eyes on her form as she sat close to the flames, where I could barely see her.

That was the way I remembered the old woman. Since that night when I woke up, burning from the inside, she never spoke more than what I asked for. Kaede was the woman who found me, barely holding on to my life, and decided to take me in. The mood swings that came from her were nothing new. It was her granddaughter I worried about.

"I found a job." I said coolly.

"Did you?" She asked and continued. "And your ideas of finding a home for yourself?"

"I'll still be moving out. Not for those reasons though." I sent her a cold glare before sitting back.

"So you've come to your senses, I see." I watched her through the corner of my eye.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked with a hint of a warning laying in my voice.

"I've told you, your rebellion will get you nowhere." She got up with effort and placed two small branches in the fire. "You must go on with your life. I understand this is no way of living for a creature of your age." She looked straight at me. "But you must also understand and choose the right path for yourself."

"What do you know about that?" I turned to her and exclaimed irritated. "What do you know? You don't know how damn hard it is not to know where the hell you come from or who you are!"

"Forgetting those who helped you sure is not the correct answer to your problems." She closed her eyes. "So, from what I've gathered, you will not be coming to visit anymore?" I heard her ask.

I took a deep breath and got up. Whether I could admit or not, I owed them my life. I couldn't just walk away.

"Of course I will. And I want to help her get better. I'll get a doctor or someone that can do something." I turned to the small room behind the curtains and prepared to get in before she spoke.

"You may not admit it, but you care Inuyasha. Not just for us but for what rounds you." She stopped for a second. "Yet I assure you those healers you speak of will do my granddaughter no good." I turned to see a shin in her elder eyes before leaving the room.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

I stayed quiet for a few moments, hoping she wouldn't wake up and get disturbed. It was something I did every day, every night, every time I came to visit her. For some reason, I felt a strange connection with her, as if my own life was held in the strings pulled by her hands.  
She was Kaede's granddaughter, a young woman with nothing but pain surrounding her.

I admired as the perfectly combed dark brown hair that shined with the light coming from the incented candles brushed against the skin of her neck. Her soft features were facing my hiding place, almost begging me to make myself get noticed.

Since the night her grandmother found me, lying on the forest mud, she was the only one I truly cared about. There was really no one else. I lived in that abandoned hut for four years; that is until I could regain my strengths to stand up and get out. And it had been like that until then.

"Inuyasha?" Her pained whisper barely reached me.

"Kikyou" I answered as solemnly as possible. She was the closest I had ever gotten to human life- human life that could spread the feeling of warmth I hungered for- but she had always laid barriers between us.

"I see you came back." She noticed with a kind smile towards me. "Grandmother told me you had been gone for a few days." My eyes dropped to the dark floor immediately.

"I just needed fresh air." I said without looking at her. "But that's not important right now. How have you been?" I asked softly while taking a step forward.

"Good. I feel refreshed actually." She answered looking away.

"Strange how you say that every time." I stated worriedly. I watched as she closed her eyes for a few moments. Her health had always been first priority for us. Her life was spent in that old creaking bed; completely spent. I could tell the day we would have to say goodbye wasn't that far away anymore.

"It is because I speak the truth." She answered with no sort of emotion.

"And yet you can't even breathe or stand up properly. Hell, I bet you never did!" My eyes were searching for hers. Hoping she would listen. She didn't want us to do anything. Every time I mentioned a doctor it was back to square one. She wouldn't speak to me for weeks – and not only because she was so debilitated. Either way, giving up was not an option.

"You need to calm yourself Inuyasha. My illness doesn't mean the end of the world. If it is my fate to leave this place then I shall not fight against it." Her eyes were focused on the dimmed light coming from the dying candles.

"This soon?" I paced around the room, trying to follow her advice. "You still got a whole life in front of you! How freaking old do you think you are Kikyou?"

She opened her eyes and sighed, the same way you would when you have to explain something to a child.

"Maybe older than you expect." She uttered quietly. "There is no more for me here Inuyasha, and you must understand that. You did not have the chance to attend the joyful moments of my life, but that does not mean they did not exist. " She finished while one of her pale hands came from under the cover and laid on her stomach.

"Nothing more?" I kneeled next to her but as soon as my hand dared to get close to hers she cringed. "What about us?"

"You will follow your own path and grandmother will too." Her answer was empty; cold.

"Not that 'us'." I collected my strength and put my hands against her icy one.

"Inuyasha-"

"I'll do anything to help you. I'll do whatever it takes to save you. I don't care what you have to say about it, you really got no saying in it!" I ignored as one of her elegant brows moved under her straight bangs. "And don't tell me there's nothing that can be done! You've been like this for four years at least! I don't know what happened before, but what I do know is that this, for sure as hell, is no way of living!"

"Enough." She only whispered. My mouth shut immediately to hear her.

"I've told you, you won't do anything. You will follow your own destiny, amend your life. There is nothing that a sick person can offer you. There is nothing that a dying person can offer you. There is absolutely nothing I can offer you!" She finished as her cold night eyes locked with mine. "You need to amend your life."

"You said that already." I stated as my legs allowed me to stand up again.

"It is because I speak the truth." She answered automatically.

"You said that already too." She closed and eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. I really didn't want to irritate her. The last thing I wanted was for her to get worse than what she was. Because, as Kaede had said, whether I wanted to admit it or not, I cared for them. I cared for her.

"Your modern world healers are not able to help me Inuyasha. I know that is what you are planning." She insisted.

"'Modern world healers'?" I let it escape. She never let me question her about her vision of the world.

"And where to you plan to get the resources to afford their services?" I sighed as she let it pass.

"I followed your advice and visited that old shrine. But the damned thing didn't give me any spiritual help or any of that. They were looking for someone that could help the old man and the crazy woman, so I applied." Her eyes seemed to regain life as I spoke of my newly found job.

"And?" She finally met my gaze.

"I got it." I furrowed my brows at her sudden interest.

"No questions asked?" She continued.

"No." I answered waiting for her to speak again and understand why she was being so curious about it.

"I see." The words escaped her lips silently. "I wish you good luck then." I saw a rare smile fill her pale rose lips and moisture forming at the corner of her eye.

That moment I realized it. She wouldn't last much longer. She wouldn't be there for every time my crazy wandering mind decided to forget about its rebellion and wanted to get back to her. She wouldn't be able to hold on; she just wasn't strong enough. At least not all by herself.

My hands closed in a tight fist and my whole body braced for the impact.

I rushed to her side on the bed and leaned towards her.

I didn't feel her lips touching mine back.

Just cold.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

"You see these? Hojo said we could use them when we went to the beach along with the sun protectors! They're great for itching or whatever! The little man on the TV with the world spinning behind him said the snow would stop, so we can go on a vacation to Hawaii!" I watched as the amazingly strong little girl picked up one of the carts with the leaves and ran all the way to the other side of the garden with great speed. There was something strange about her. No four-year-old could do that without falling over and crying for Mommy.

"I don't think there will be any sun for a few more months Sunshine, it's still winter." I retorted with a smirk. She barely stopped her tasks to understand what I had said.

"Grandpa said that too! You two should get along just fine!" She said while picking up some more leaves and placing them on the cart. "You just don't like Mommy that much, do you?"

"Why wouldn't I like your Mom?" I asked her with curiosity.

"I don't know. She tried to kill you the day you first started. Maybe now you're afraid of her." I laughed but didn't answer. "She's not so bad though. She just worries about me very much. She thought you were a robber!"

"Sure, I understand. I told you, you're mother's age is not an easy one." I winked at her and made a shushing gesture.

"What do you mean? Mommy's still young! I'm only four!" She answered after counting the fingers on her right hand.

"That doesn't mean anything. Your Daddy and her could be already past their thirties when they had you." She suddenly went quiet.

"Oh, I don't know about my Daddy. But Mommy is only, huh-"She stopped to look at her hands. "- like four hands!"

"Really?" I asked trying not to sound rude. Either way, I could never judge.

"Yeah! But Mommy loved Daddy very much!" I noticed at the way she was staring at me: ready to defend her mother with teeth and nails.

"I'm not saying she didn't Sunshine." I answered simply.

"But you thought about it." She continued with a pout. "People just shouldn't judge other people without getting to know them. Mommy didn't do anything wrong. She just doesn't talk about Daddy because she loved him very much…and it's hard for her to accept that it's in the past." I stopped cleaning the floor to look at her. "That's what she always tells me when I ask for him. That it's in the past." She finished with a light sigh.

My head dropped at her words. It wasn't fair for a child of her age to have to deal with losing a parent and not being able to mourn that loss.

"You never got to know your Daddy?" I asked softly.

She shook her head and then looked me straight in the eye.

"You do look a lot like the one I see in my dreams!" She replied with a smile. "Except you have no demon blood in you, you weakling!" Her sweet smile turned into an evil grin as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You do fantasize too much with the demon thing don't you?" I asked playing her game.

"It's not a fantasy! It's true! I told you I'm a half-demon!" She defied.

"Of course you are Sunshine! You're just missing the horns." I laughed as she tackled me on the floor and started pulling my hair. That damned little brat was stronger than I thought!

"I got something even better!" I saw her placing her small hands on the pink and silver cap she carried around everywhere. Did she have some horns hid under there or something?

"Rainie!" We both heard a voice shouting from the other side of the garden. "W-Will you come inside? Grandpa made you a snack!" I could tell there was nervousness laced in the voice of the woman.

"Yay, food!" She got up with lightning speed and offered me her hand. "Come on Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha still has a lot to do." She sure had something against me.

"Well do you want me to bring you something?" Rainie insisted with excitement.

"Sure, just don't let your Mommy see it." I whispered close to her ear before getting up. She nodded and ran past her mother.

I brushed my jeans and watched her get in the house before directing my gaze to the young woman looking at me with a murderous glare. She was holding a blanket close to her small body, not letting the wind that made her hair flow distract her from her task: to scare me or something of the sort. I actually found her amusing. Never in my life had I seen her, yet she thought she knew me from somewhere. Of course I couldn't buy the robber excuse she gave to her daughter.

I wasn't used to women not being attracted to me. Truth was I spent the last years of my life, the ones I remember at least, meeting with people I had never seen before. For some reason, I had the urge to get out of the little hut and look for something. Something I couldn't understand yet.

I wanted to rebel against everything and finally understand. Truth was, the only place I felt safe was next to Kikyou- yet not only was I stubborn enough to search for something I didn't know but she told me herself I needed to get out and look. Look for what Kikyou?

"Are you finished?" Suddenly the brunette woman was right in front of me. Since the moment I saw her, I could see the resemblance.

"Just need to take this cart over there." I answered to her superior tone.

"I meant brainwashing my daughter." I laughed without looking at her.

"Brainwashing? Are you nuts lady? I did nothing to your daughter; she was only helping me out." I heard myself answer. "Or are you so protective of her that you can't let her pick up some leaves off the floor? Maybe it's because she's with a robber right?" I continued with a smirk.

"I just don't want her making friends with the likes of you, Mr. Takahashi. And I would appreciate it if you stayed away from her from now on." I finally met the deep blue of her eyes. She looked exactly like her.

"Alright I see." I finally decided to have a little fun. "So I was right, you are one of the girls from the bar the other night. Did I leave such a beautiful face heart-broken?" I asked getting close to her. Her eyes fidgeted before getting back to their unreadable state.

"This beautiful face will kick you in your lower areas if you don't decide to leave her and her family alone." She put one of her fisted hands against my shoulder and pushed me back. "You should have never come here in the first place."

"Yet you decided to let me stay." I answered ironically.

"I decided nothing! Grandpa was the one who liked your beautiful golden eyes I suppose!" I smiled at the compliment, as non-real as it could be.

"Well Grandpa has got to wait in line." I whispered close to her lips as quick as my body got attached to hers.

And that's when it happened. I felt a stab coming from my lower body and running all the way to my lungs. That damned woman!

"What the hell, woman! What was that for?" I screamed in agony.

"I warned you about your lower regions, didn't I?" She said with fake preoccupation.

"I didn't think your small ass had the courage to actually do it!" I watched her smile through the corner of my eye.

"There are lots of things you don't know, Mr. Takahashi, and fortunately never will. Now you should rethink your actions and regret your depraved words." She turned on her heels without helping me off the ground. I laughed as my body finally regained its composure and sat with my legs crossed.

"You know, if my chances to pass on the good family genes are now officially dead and buried, you're the one who's going to regret it." I got up and quickly ran to her side, putting my arm around her waist and not allowing her to get inside the house.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

"I've said it already, but I'll say it again because your hearing must be affected. Age is definitely a bitch." She squirmed as I strengthened my grip. "I don't know what your problem is, but I didn't do anything wrong. I got this job fair and square. I may have not given it the importance I should have in the beginning but I need it right now. So do us both a favor and leave me the hell alone." I finished quietly.

I felt her giving up on her struggle, her hands going limp on my arms. I felt her whole body giving away, her legs losing their strength. And then, all of a sudden, her breathing, the blood pumping in her veins and the beating of her heart echoed in my head.

"Believe me, the last thing I want is to be close to you again Inuyasha." I turned my head to see a tear scrolling down her frozen cheek. She threw her elbow back, aiming for my stomach. I dodged and allowed her to rush back into the house.

Again?

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**Okay, so here's the thing...I'm sure you've noticed the little A/N I added to each chapter but I'll try to erase any confusion that might have appeared. To The Other World won't be a single narrator story and so the easiest way I found for you not to lose track of what is happening is to add a small summary in the beginning of the chapters that will help you understand which character you'll get .p Don't worry about it, I just need you to get a two-way perspective of the story, so there will only be two characters (you know which two!) narrating, and it's easy to relate the small introduction to them so I believe there will be no problem there. BUT, I would like to hear your thoughts... Too confusing? I do realize I get a little out of hand sometimes .p  
(Also I would like to take the time to thank the amazing reviewers that have been supporting this story. You guys are the best!)**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading guys!**  
**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**Lissome Dalliance**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please take a little bit of your time to read the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Believe me, you'll need it :)**

* * *

_**To The Other World**_

_I wanted to rebel against everything and finally understand. Truth was, the only place I felt safe was next to her- yet she told me herself I needed to get out and look. Look for what Kikyou?_

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as the small girl picked up one of the old tires form the giant stinky pile. Rainie had the marvelous idea of making a swing and had dragged me and Mr. Higurashi to the local waste. Of course I would be the one who would have to put it together.

"Sure it is! And if you help me I'll even let you take it for a ride!" She answered enthusiastically and smiled widely. "Ooh! I like that one! Grandpa, can I have it? Can I?" She hopped in her spot and pointed at a small pinkish tire that probably belonged to _Barbie's Fiat 500._

"That's too high Rainie! Just choose one from the bottom. Look at this beautiful tractor tire barely covered in cow poop where you, Inuyasha and even Kagome can fit!" I heard Mr. Higurashi explain- well, more like trying to convince her. I could tell he had liked me, but he had another thing coming if he thought I would _court_ his crazy granddaughter.

Rainie raised a brow and crossed her small arms in front of her.

"Well, then I want one where Hojo can fit too!" I covered my mouth not to let the laughter get the best of me. Her grandfather sure wasn't found of the Hobo guy, but apparently she liked him very much.

"The Lad can be right behind you pushing!" Mr. Higurashi answered annoyed. He looked so much like a child when he spoke about _The Lad._

"Or you can push! Come on Grandpa! It's either that or the pink one!" She retorted with a pout.

"You can't fit in the pink one Rainie! You spent the summer licking your chin out of ice cream!" The little girl opened her mouth playing offended.

"How about that one, Sunshine?" I decided to intervene before they started sharing family secrets that should be kept in the dark. The tire was way up high in the pile but for sure fit all the requirements. It was large enough to fit an elephant and didn't have any cow poop covering it. The pink part was for Rainie to only dream about.

"I can barely see it from how high it is!" Mr. Higurashi mumbled while looking upwards and covering his eyes from the sun. Surprisingly it was a fresh snow free day and even the sun had a chance to peek. _The little man on the TV with the world spinning behind him, _as Rainie called him, was right after all.

"I'll go get someone to take it down." I answered and turned around to find someone that could help us.

"What for?" I heard Rainie ask innocently behind me. I turned back and the next second a small four-year-old was landing on the floor with the tire we were looking for in one hand as the other held the cap she always wore to her head.

"What the hell?" I let out as my mouth dropped open.

"G-Good catch Rainie! We're getting better at this throw-and-catch game by the day!" I turned to Mr. Higurashi who was scratching his head uncomfortably and making sure to show me how he had sent Rainie up there. I gave him a confused look which he quickly dismissed.

Something was definitely fishy.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

We got back to the shrine and quickly started the project for the swing. Rainie brought a perfumed pink paper sheet that looked ripped out of a diary and showed me what she had sketched. Of course the easy route was to pretend not to see her specifications towards direction of wind, sun light and some other details I could never hope to comprehend, but I decided to make it just perfect for her. I felt attached to her, for some reason.

"Rainie go and get Grandpa a chair, a book and his glasses, will you? Oh, and bring me some of the cookies I baked yesterday." Mr. Higurashi asked the little girl who sent him an angry glance.

"Then you need to help Inuyasha, Grandpa!" She said already running towards the entrance of the shrine.

"Oh and a glass of water!" He shouted with a conceited smile. I laughed and got back to work. It was definitely going to take a while to get the whole thing done.

It was the second day I spent working at the shrine, and already I felt very welcomed. Rainie was a sweet little girl who seemed too smart for her own good. She grew up without a father and maybe that was the reason I felt something connecting me to her. She didn't know her roots either- at least part of them- and that made me warm up to her silly ways. Mr. Higurashi had a wacky aura to him. He was the entertainer of the house, but I knew he could also become the firm rock when needed.

"So how old are you exactly Inuyasha?" I heard him breaking my trail of thought. I turned back and saw him watching me intently.

"I'm 22, Mr. Higurashi." I answered with precaution. I didn't know. I never knew. Kaede said she had found nothing with me besides the clothes I was wearing.

"And those are human years right?" His eyes were curious. Experimental.

My mouth opened and quickly closed again. I stammered for a while before answering. What was up with that family and the non-human thing anyway?

"What do you mean?" It was the only reply I could think of at the moment.

"Grandpa, stop it! I told you Inuyasha is all human! I can smell the blood in him." Rainie came back with pretty much all the things that had been requested of her. "Here! Couldn't find your glasses though. Where are they anyways?"

"Somewhere in my room. Just search better!" Mr. Higurashi gave her a pat on the back and quickly encouraged her to look again. He turned his attention to me and sent me an embarrassed smile. "Oh, it's nothing! I guess I've been playing with Rainie for too long!"

I returned the smile awkwardly and got back to work.

"Do you perhaps possess demonic powers?" This time I didn't answer him right away. I knew the job was too good to be true.

"No I don't Mr. Higurashi." I laughed politely and answered his strange question.

"I see." I heard him mumble. He went quiet for a few seconds but right when I thought he wouldn't pop out even weirder behavior, his finger poked my shoulder slowly. I turned around again and saw him pointing at a beautiful tree right at the end of the gardens. "Can you place the swing next to that tree? Just don't damage it since it's very important for our family."

"Sure." I nodded and carried the tire and the rest of the pieces we had bought close to the tree he was talking about. It was beautiful indeed. For the years I could still remember, I lived surrounded by nature, but that tree definitely stood out. "It's very beautiful Mr. Higurashi."

"Do you happen to feel attracted to it?" What the hell?

"Excuse me?" I asked taken aback.

"I don't mean sexually young man!" He retorted not in the least embarrassed. "I mean, does it say something to you?" He continued calmly.

I looked up and watched some of the branches wobbling as the light breeze passed through them. There were some scars marking the old trunk, one of them evident to be more than just work of the climatic changes.

"I don't think it does." I answered looking him in the eye. An eerie silence surrounded us, yet I couldn't find the need to put an end to it. It seemed like he was expecting that exact answer but something disturbed him.

"That's okay for now." He smiled kindly. I watched him stretch his back with effort before Rainie appeared running behind him.

"Grandpa, why did you put your glasses under your mattress?" She asked annoyed and handed them to him.

"How in the world did they get there?" He asked a little too dramatically. Had he hidden them purposefully so that he could have the _private talk_ with me? "I guess I'll be going inside now. You two kids have fun!"

"Wait, Grandpa! Weren't you going to stay here and read?" Rainie asked confused to why she had been searching for all the things Mr. Higurashi had requested.

"I feel a little sleepy right now. I must go and recharge my batteries! I'm not your age young lady!"

I guess that answered my question.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

I jammed the last spike in the small tree and firmly tied the rope that would hold the swing for a few years. My hand flew to my head to clean the drops of sweat that had formed. It was quite a sight. Night had already set and the giant tree next to the one holding the swing was giving me chills from simply looking at it.

I sat on the ground admiring my work. Well, our work: Rainie had helped a bit.

"Still up?" I heard a soft voice from behind me. I didn't bother to turn back since it was so easy to recognize her.

"You missed dinner." I answered nonchalantly. "Mr. Higurashi asked me to tell you he wanted you to wake him up when you came back."I finished calmly.

"Okay then." She was quiet for what I was used to hear. "Thank you for giving me the message."

"What did you mean?" I got up from the floor and turned to her. She looked tired. Mr. Higurashi told me she had been up since early in the morning and had started looking for a job. Coincidentally at the time I started working in the shrine, since I heard she hadn't done a thing outside these grounds for a few years.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as her eyes travelled to her feet. She seemed to have some difficulty making eye contact with me.

"The other day you said you didn't want to be close to me." I was watching her intently.

"So? What do you me-"

"Again" I interrupted before she could come up with excuses. That woman knew me. It was clear to me then.

She bit her bottom lip and then finally raised her eyes. She was so similar to Kikyou. Her eyes were less sharp and her face was fuller- but I had to admit, she was a beauty to behold. I felt a breeze running through her hair, and I could almost smell the sweetness of it.

"So whose idea was this?" She dodged the question with a small smile. I could see a familiar shin in her eyes but I didn't dare to go any further.

"Your daughter of course." My hands fisted at my side. I wanted to know. "Now since I've answered your question, can you answer mine?" I spoke calmly.

"Sometimes I wonder if she has little batteries stuck to her, she just can't stay put for one second!" She turned towards the tree and finally stopped the nervous laughter that came with each sentence.

She had approached me carefully, obviously trying to create some kind of truce for the time I worked at the shrine, but I could still sense the reluctance flowing out of her in waves. She didn't want us to be best buddies, that's was a given.

"Your Grandfather asked me if it meant something to me." I watched her bending her head and taking in a deep breath. "Is it supposed to?"

She turned to me after a few seconds, an unreadable expression plastered in her face. I could barely see her eyes as the night's light provided nothing but shadows.

"That's up to you really." I heard her finishing quietly. "Listen Mr. Takahashi, I'm really sorry about the kick yesterday. I really didn't mean to disable you from passing on _the good family genes_, as you describe them." I laughed at her explanation.

"You should! I may end up childless because of you." I joked but her slightly amused expression quickly vanished. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have invaded your personal space, Mrs. Higurashi." I said her name carefully.

She didn't bother to send me a smile- simply nodded and focused her attention somewhere else.

"Alright then, I should probably go inside." She spoke after a few seconds. I allowed her to take two steps towards the shrine.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" I called and waited for her to turn back without a word.

"Yes?" She retorted simply.

Tentatively, I took a step closer.

"Do you know me?" My question came out as a whisper. I was afraid - whether her answer was what I expected or not.

"I don't." She replied coldly before turning around and leaving. And whether my mind was playing tricks on me or not, I could swear on my own life I still heard her whisper. "I really don't Inuyasha."

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

My feet were stepping as lightly as they could in the glazed wooden floor of the shrine, desperately trying not to disturb the Higurashi family's sleep. I stayed outside for a while longer after _Mrs. Higurashi_ decided to leave and simply stared ahead. The shrine brought me peace after all.

"Inuyasha?" A sleepy voice whispered from the other side of the corridor. Rainie was looking at me through faded eyes and yawning unceremoniously.

"Did I wake you up, Sunshine?" I asked quietly.

"No, I just need to go to the toilet." Her smile was silly. I gave her a quick okay and headed to my room with caution.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" I heard her ask again.

"What is it, Sleepy Head?" I tried to play with her.

She calmly took a few steps closer to me. Her eyes squinted in a fine line and her brows furrowed in confusion. She looked alert, but I knew she would fall to the side if someone gave her a light push.

"You smell different." Her tone was confused.

"What do you mean? Do I smell bad?" I pretended to be offended at first but then smiled.

"No." She simply answered. She took a step back and looked me from head to toe. I cringed at what she whispered next. "Your blood."

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**Hi everyone!  
For those of you who were confused in the previous chapter, I honestly apologize since this one doesn't clear up any of the mess really. Maybe the little bit at the end but that gives you no clues, so I'm really sorry! But believe me, you won't have to wait much longer.  
Again, thank you so much for the reviewers that are supporting this story and giving their thoughts and opinions, it really does mean a lot!  
Nothing else to add I believe :)  
****Oh, and don't forget that reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated :)**

**Lissome Dalliance**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please take a little bit of your time to read the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Believe me, you'll need it :)**

* * *

_**To The Other World**_

_I wanted to rebel against everything and finally understand. Truth was, the only place I felt safe was next to her- yet she told me herself I needed to get out and look. Look for what Kikyou?_

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

A drop of sweat ran down my forehead and fell on my hand as I struggled to get up. I had been packing some of the _sacred_ items Mr. Higurashi insisted on keeping in the shrine since early in the morning. Fortunately, Rainie had joined in a couple of hours ago and quickly jumped in action. Of course I couldn't tell her to do more than taping the boxes so that I could carry them to the back- for one I didn't feel okay with telling her to do my own job, and I couldn't forget her mother would most likely attack my manly parts again.

"I don't get it." I heard her whimpering. "Your blood really did smell different last night!" I smiled at how desperate she sounded. I couldn't understand the demon-gag the Higurashi family had going on, but her little theatre the other night had really freaked me out. It was probably just an inside joke.

"You were stumbling down the hall with a zombie look on your face, so don't even try to tell me you were conscious." I joked and smiled at her annoyed expression.

"Demons don't look like zombies Inuyasha, only the ugly ones!" I nodded after realizing she was trying to lecture me. I decided to sit on the floor as she continued her task. The day was even brighter than the former- it astonished everyone how the sun was still able to stay when the winter was ready to kick in.

I glanced at the three people who were sitting in one of the stone tables adorning the gardens of the shrine and couldn't help but laugh. Hobo had come by early in the morning to help the crazy lady with the task of finding a job. He had brought a bunch of newspapers and was armed and ready with florescent pens to mark the ones they selected. Mr. Higurashi had been sleeping but as quickly as Rainie went to wake him up and told him Hobo was in their house, he flew down the stairs with quite a murderous look in his eyes.

He was currently sitting in the middle of the two lovebirds and kept stealing happy glances to me, almost telling me not to worry- he had the situation under control.

I kept the silly smile to myself and got back to work.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Rainie asked tentatively.

"What is it?" I answered not looking at her.

"Where did you use to live?" She continued with an innocent voice.

"In a house Sunshine." I lied. I couldn't have her knowing the whole story.

"Don't be silly, I know that!" She answered wittily. "I just never saw you. Did you still live with your parents?" She didn't bother to glance at me while trying to catch the tape.

"Hm, no, I lived with a couple of friends." My answer was quick. "And of course you never saw me, the world is big enough for you and me to fit in and never see each other." I tried to make her forget the matter.

"I don't know about that. You're a little _spacious_!" I raised a brow at her choice of words. "But which friends? Your girlfriend?" She sure was one curious little _demon_.

"If it were up to me." She understood when I winked at her. I saw a shadow next to us and quickly turned. Mr. Higurashi was half glaring, half smiling at me as if telling me he had heard the conversation and was not pleased.

"Have you seen the wonderful weather today?" He smiled at the sky. I looked at Rainie confused and returned my attention to her Grandfather. "What do you say if we all go on a picnic? It's almost lunch time anyway!"

"Picnic where, Grandpa?" Rainie asked excited.

"I can't think of everything young lady! We'll go to the park or something." He was trying to convince us but his eyes never left the couple that was finally alone.

"But the park is 3 minutes away." The small girl retorted disappointed as her arms crossed in front of her.

"We'll have a picnic in the back yard if needed!" Mr. Higurashi answered irritated- he clearly couldn't afford the time to argue with Rainie when the Hobo guy and Kagome were so happily bonding before his eyes. I laughed at the thought but quickly shut my mouth.

"Lad- I mean, Hojo!" He shouted while quickly walking towards them. "Would you like to come and help me prepare some delicious treats for us to take on the picnic?" I saw three heads turning to the old man that was speaking too nicely for what they were used to.

"What picnic Grandpa?" I saw the murderous glare Kagome sent him. She knew her Grandfather's crazy ideas better than any of us did.

"Just a little thing to celebrate the return of the sunny days!" He answered with a sweet smile. Why did I have the feeling he was up to something? "So, Hojo?"

"Of course Grandpa!" Hobo almost jumped off his chair after being so nicely treated.

"Inuyasha?" He called me after pushing Hobo inside the house and leaving Kagome with a blank expression. "Why don't you help Kagome with the newspapers?" My head dropped and I couldn't help but laugh then.

That conniving little man!

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

"Are you kidding? The shade under that tree is perfect Grandpa!" Kagome whined after getting dragged for a thirty minute walk around the park. Mr. Higurashi couldn't decide on where to settle and we were all getting a little tired from carrying the things around.

"If you're tired you can ask Inuyasha for a piggy back ride." He retorted and suddenly Kagome went quiet, not before sending him daggers with her eyes.

"Grandpa, can we stop?" Raine cried. Hobo and her were almost catching up to us, since they were in charge of taking the food basket. Well, Hobo was. She offered to help him.

"Now this is a nice little cozy spot, don't you agree?" Mr. Higurashi asked with a smile before opening his little plastic chair and sitting down with a _huff_.

"It would have been better had you found it half an hour sooner." I smiled as Kagome just dropped on the grass and laid on her stomach.

"Think positively my dear, at least now we'll spend a great afternoon together." Mr. Higurashi smiled and patted her head.

"I'm hungry!" Rainie said after dropping the basket and quickly digging through the things Mr. Higurashi and Hobo had prepared.

"Rainie, wait for everyone." Kagome warned while unfolding the towel and placing it at their feet.

"Mommy, I'm a demon! I need to eat more than you humans!" I watched Kagome sending her an unreadable stare. The little girl pouted but waited for everyone to be sitting in a little circle.

"Try these, Rainie! Grandpa and I did them especially for you!" Hobo handed the little girl a small wrap before turning to me. "Take one Inuyasha! I'm sure you'll love them." He finished with a bright smile.

I smiled politely and accepted. Truth was, as much as I thought he could pass for a preschooler, I could understand why Kagome liked him so much. He seemed like an honestly good person, and would make a perfect dad figure for Rainie.

"Are you sure this is okay, Hojo? Your boss is not going to be upset with you?" Kagome asked never leaving her eyes from him.

"Don't worry Kagome! I took the whole day to help you! And besides, you needed this little break." He was happy with the caring way she was glancing at him.

"It is true Kagome, you've been pushing yourself too much." Mr. Higurashi said truly concerned.

"I'll be fine, don't worry! It's not like I haven't been through worse." She answered with a smile and for a second her eyes met mine.

Everyone was quiet after that. Lunch continued calmly, with a few smart remarks from Rainie and Mr. Higurashi, but I had already figured out it was normal for them. We were barely starting to enjoy the light soothing breeze when Mr. Higurashi decided to interrupt.

"What are you young kids doing here anyway? Just go and play a game or something! The park is good for more than just to eat!" He encouraged while going to sit in his plastic chair again.

"What should we play?" Hobo asked to the little girl next to him.

"Ooh! I know a game!" She answered after thinking about it for only a millisecond. "Come on Mommy! You have to play too!" She jumped on Kagome's lap and pulled her by her hand.

"We just ate Rainie!" She complained like a little kid.

"Even better! You won't get bigger!" She answered with a mean smile. Kagome sent her a glare but got up soon after.

"Come on Inuyasha!" She offered me her hand already assuming I was going to join the fun.

"No thanks, Sunshine. I'll just stay here for a while." From the corner of my eye I could see Mr. Higurashi watching us.

"What do you mean? Just the three of us will be no fun!" She dropped to her knees and whimpered with a pout.

"Just leave Inuyasha be, Rainie. If he says he doesn't want to play you have to stop insisting." We both looked at him disbelievingly. Wasn't this the person that tried at all costs to keep me close to his granddaughter?

"Fine." She answered quietly. She ran to Kagome and sent me a smile after getting there.

I leaned my back against the tree which was providing the shade that protected us from the weak sun. It was weird having all these people around. All my life, at least the years I could remember, had been spent away from real people, leaving me with faces I met randomly at night and that cared for nothing more than what I could offer at the moment.

Even so, I couldn't blame anyone but myself.

"So you gave up, Mr. Higurashi?" I decided to break the silence.

I saw him smiling brightly before his answer came.

"Ah, let her have her fun for a while." He answered honestly. Frankly, I didn't believe he was trying to ruin his granddaughter's happiness.

"Don't take it the wrong way Mr. Higurashi, but you're not trying to hook me up with your granddaughter or anything like that, right?" I asked amused, clearly letting him know I was aware of his plans.

"I don't know what you mean." I heard him answer a few seconds later.

"Alright, then what was the purpose of this picnic?" I watched him with a suspicious smile.

"I told you: To celebrate the almighty glory of our beautiful star." I laughed but decided to drop the matter.

I felt comfortable with the old man. He was the kind of person we couldn't find every day.

"Then why do you hate Hobo so much?" Truthfully, I wanted to know. He seemed like someone every mother on the planet would approve of.

"I don't hate the Lad, Inuyasha." I heard his voice coming from under his hat. "And his name is Hojo. Though I don't mind if you call him that way."

"Alright. Then why do you hate the fact that he's with your granddaughter?" I insisted.

He glimpsed at me from under the hat and answered with a sincere smile.

"He's not with her." He took the hat off and turned to me. "And I don't want her to commit the mistake of staying with him just because he's always been there. I realize he's been a great support for her, but she shouldn't make a decision she knows is wrong."

"And what is the right decision?" I asked, not concerned with the fact that I may have been a little too forward.

"She needs to be with the person she loves." His eyes were focused on mine. "It's as simple as that."

"Mommy!" We heard a small scream and Rainie's voice coming from the game area.

"I knew I shouldn't have tried this!" Kagome was lying on the grass holding one of her ankles. She was smiling, probably not to let anyone get worried, but the pain we were sure she was feeling made her voice waver.

"Kagome! What in the world happened?" Mr. Higurashi and I got up from our spot and rapidly ran to them.

"Nothing Grandpa, I just slipped on the branches." She answered after swiftly cleaning a small tear that spilled from her eye.

"Can you stand up?" I asked trying not to show too much worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I told you." She smiled and got up, only to have her body falling against me. She gasped and looked up with an apologizing look. I held her arm to make sure she didn't fall again, since it was the way I was sure she would be more comfortable.

"You can't walk all the way home like that Mommy!" Rainie said before putting herself under Kagome's arm to help her.

"I'll carry Mommy, Rainie. Don't worry! She will be fine." Hobo reassured the little girl who seemed to be blaming herself for insisting with her mother to play her game.

His knees bent so that he could be crouching on the grass. Kagome seemed to hesitate. She turned her head to me, but didn't raise her eyes. She let go of the hold on my arm and dropped her body on Hobo's back. He grabbed her thighs gently and got up.

For some reason, seeing them like that, felt wrong.

"Well, shall we go now?" Hobo asked with nervousness. He seemed anxious to be that close to her.

"Okay." Rainie answered as her head dropped. I brushed her cheek after getting down on my knees in front of her.

"She'll be fine. It's not your fault Sunshine." I whispered so she was the only one that could hear me. She simply nodded sadly and followed her mother who was carefully being carried home.

"Just go ahead Mr. Higurashi, I'll take everything." I tried to make him turn around, but his eyes were scanning me sympathetically. Finally, he nodded and tried to catch up with the other three.

I bent down and started to pick up the leftovers, immediately placing them in the basket. A little more packing wouldn't hurt me. My back was already aching when I was finished, but there was still the whole way back home to make.

I took a few steps towards the path that would take me back, but something made me stop. My heart started beating faster, my breathing quickened. A force compelled me to look back, to search for something. My body turned on its own and faced one of the open gardens of the park.

For some reason, the first thing I noticed about the human figure was the beaded necklace it was carrying- and then, I could fully take in who it was. At a not big enough distance, Kaede observed me from behind a tree.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**And now the good stuff begins xD  
Now seriously, I know I promised some explanations in these past chapters but don't worry, next chapter you will start to understand some of the craziness...and some of it will be for you to unveil :)  
As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!  
Thank you so much to everyone that has taken the time to read!**

**Lissome Dalliance**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please take a little bit of your time to read the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Believe me, you'll need it :)**

* * *

_**To The Other World**_

_I wanted to rebel against everything and finally understand. Truth was, the only place I felt safe was next to her- yet she told me herself I needed to get out and look. Look for what Kikyou?_

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

My hands shook as I griped them with all the strength I could channel in the moment. Heat settled in my skin as my nails dig in the flesh I could hardly feel anymore. She wasn't telling me something.

Kaede was walking ahead of me, her short legs taking strides longer than the ones they could afford, telling me just how nervous she actually was. The moment my eyes found her behind that tree in the park, she didn't even think twice before running. I caught her moments later, demanding an explanation that she didn't bother to give. She was scared. Terrified even.

"What does Kikyou have to do with this Kaede?" I tried to get her to open up again. She sank her head down and continued the fast pace. She had told me I would get answers once I reached the hut we both knew.

"Ease your anxiousness." She said quietly. "And be careful with those beads Inuyasha!" I heard her exclaim when she caught me fidgeting with the necklace again. I had taken it soon after stopping her from getting away. The terror was evident in her eyes when I carelessly ripped it from her and held it in one finger. Truth was, hadn't she made such a commotion around it, I probably wouldn't even taken a second peek at it.

"I'll be careful with whatever the hell I want. You're in no position to make demands right now Kaede." I wanted answers. Why had she been following me?

It was hard to trust them. Both had always stayed outside of the society and something told me it was more than a mere rebellion against the world.

"I'm merely taking you because of your stubborn ways. But you should know that Kikyou's health has been even more debilitated these days. I will not allow you to make her state worsen." She spoke quietly.

I watched her stop the moment we got to the entrance of the hut, her arm getting in my way as soon as I was about to walk in.

"What now?" I asked impatiently.

She took a deep breath and directed her gaze at me.

"Keep in your mind that whatever good has come out of your life, much of it you owe it to her." My brows furrowed as she finished, a dreaded feeling settling in my stomach. I didn't' bother to look back at her before entering the hut.

Taking small steps, I walked ahead quietly. Even if she was hiding something for me, I couldn't help but to keep my respect.

The hut was, as usually, filled with incented candles. It was the sanctuary I knew since the day I woke up, and even though I spent none of my time in there, it was the place that hid me from the world when I had nothing else.

"Kaede, are you back?" I heard Kikyou's voice form the other side of the curtains across the small room.

"Kaede?" I questioned quietly to the old woman following behind me. Since when did she treat her grandmother so informally?

"I am." Her answer came before she lowered her eyes and walked past me, stopping in front of the curtains. "She is weak so she could not sense you. You must calm yourself and avoid making rash decisions." Her whisper was so frail I could barely hear it. "I beg of you, Inuyasha." She finished without stealing a glance at me.

Calmly brushing the thin material aside, I followed Kaede into the room where Kikyou rested. Her head was turned to the opposite side, the ghostly light from the candles allowing me to see the drops of sweat that drenched her cheeks. She had a flimsy towel covering her forehead and wetting the locks of hair that fell on top of it.

I stayed quiet for a while, admiring her figure. She looked thinner and paler. Her hands were no longer slender, but frail. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her skull and her nose looked deformed.

"What happened to you?" I asked before rushing to her side on the bed. I heard her gasp before her eyes turned hurriedly towards me. "You're getting worst Kikyou. How could you let it get to this?" It hurt to see her in that state. It seemed like death had run her over.

"Grandmother?" Her voice trembled towards the corner where Kaede watched us. The old woman simply lowered her head and pointed towards one of my hands -the one that wasn't occupied checking her for any injuries but holding the beaded necklace from before.

"It's enough, Sister." I heard the old woman whisper from the shadows.

"Sister?" I turned towards the young woman shaking close to me. "What the hell is going on with you two?" Confusion settled. Had both of them gotten delusional?

"Why are you holding that necklace Inuyasha? Wasn't that under Kaede's care?" Her voice was shaky although I could tell she wanted to sound firm and demanding.

"Since when do you call your Grandmother _Kaede_?" I interrupted.

"Answer the question, Inuyasha!" She stated as her tone rose.

"I took it from her." I tried like it was nothing out of the ordinary. "She was following me around until the moment I saw her and she tried to run away!" I looked straight into her eyes. "But what's your damned problem with this stupid necklace anyway? And why the hell are you calling her your sister?" I turned to the old woman that was watching us.

"I told you to tone it down, Inuyasha!" She answered right away.

"Enough." We both heard Kikyou whispering. She closed her eyes and tried to get up from the bed. I helped her sit on the mattress but gestured for her to stay where she was. "Leave us for a minute, Kaede." She asked quietly.

Kaede left her spot after a moment before turning her eyes towards me and silently telling me not to aggravate Kikyou's state. She nodded towards the young woman and then left the room.

I sat with my hands fidgeting as Kikyou's debilitated form pulled the covers closer to her. She eyed the room for a few minutes, probably thinking about how she should tell me what I was yet to know.

"Kaede _was_ following you. I told her to do it in order to make sure you were safe." She spoke softly. "I need you to listen to me closely and not make any questions. Do you understand that, Inuyasha?" I raised my eyes towards hers. My gut wanted to force the truth out of her, but for some reason, I wanted to hear what she had to say. Without a word, I nodded.

She took a deep breath of air, as deep as her weak lungs permitted, and continued.

"The day you woke up in this hut, you were told you had been found close to your death." She stated without looking at me. "That was not a lie. I found you while you were weak and fragile. Your muscles could no longer sustain your own body." Her eyes were focused on my hand. "But that didn't happen just a few years ago." My brows furrowed.

"When did it happen?" I asked not able to keep myself quiet anymore.

"A long time." Her voice was calm. She seemed to struggle to find the route to start. "We took you in to help you amend the mistakes you had made in the past. The mistakes you committed right before coming to me. "

"So I was the one that went to you?" I asked confused.

"You thought you were." I heard her voice after a few seconds.

"Damn it, Kikyou! What the hell is going on? Just stop with the damned riddles and tell me! What happened to me?" I got up from the bed, trying to control my anger. "Why did you send me to that shrine?" I finished as my fists closed.

"To help you amend your life." I tried to answer before she lifted her frail hand, telling me she knew what I was about to say and didn't need to hear it. "Are you happy there, Inuyasha?"

My body turned towards hers, a look of confusion adorning my features.

"Are you?" She insisted.

"Sure. So what?" I answered quickly, letting her know I wasn't in the mood to play around.

"Then I will tell you what you need to know." Her comeback was cold. "The woman I'm sure you've met, was someone you knew a long time ago. You and her were travelling companions. You stayed together for most part of the time." She paused to smile. "I'm sure you were even more than mere companions or friends." She lifted her gaze towards me. "Yet you didn't know it."

"I didn't know it." It was close to a question. "How come?" I asked with an irritated sigh.

"You were too blinded Inuyasha." Her voice seemed lost. Distant. "Blinded by me." Her whisper was so quiet I could barely hear it. I didn't turn towards her. "You pledged your life to me. And in the end, your vow towards me was stronger than your will to stay with her."

I tried to process the information she was giving me, triggering nothing within me.

"Although I couldn't keep you from making that mistake, I could help you fix it. And that was why I decided to take you in and help you." Her eyes locked with mine the moment I stole a glance at her. "You pledged your life to me, it was only fair I did the same."

"I'm not understanding a single word you're saying." I muttered with a nervous laugh, to keep me from forcing the right words out of her throat. Inside, I was burning.

"The necklace you're holding was the vessel that permitted me to place a spell on you and to help you reach this moment in time." I lifted the beads while eyeing them with confusion.

"Spell?" By then it was hard to believe her.

"You may want to start believing in the supernatural, Inuyasha." She said with a weird smile. "You may even be a part of it yourself." I could barely hold in my tongue anymore. "Those beads are a part of it as well. Right now, they are holding your-" I heard her pause for a moment. "- spirit."

"You're telling me you placed a _spell_ on this freaking necklace and that now it has a hold on my _spirit_?" She nodded carefully.

I took a deep breath of air and turned to her, my nails biting in the palm of my hands.

"Enough Kikyou!" I heard my voice shrinking without my consent. "Why can't you tell me the truth? Don't you think I deserve to know what the hell happened? Damn it, it's not that hard! It's _A_ plus _A_ equals _B_!"

"It's not that simple Inuyasha!" She tried to calm me. "And I told you, you will only know what you _need_ to know. The only way for you to bring back the life you left behind is to get back your memories on your own."

I bit back a frustrated smile before letting her continue.

"That necklace is not only responsible for your life, but Kaede's and mine as well." I shook my head in confusion at her words. "And the only way to set you free would be to break those beads." She whispered her next words. "That would put an end to my existence and my sister's."

"Oh right, because now there's the _sister_ deal!" I exaggerated. "I thought she was your grandmother! How in the world can she even be your sister? Did your mother- What the hell? You would die if I broke these stupid beads?" My thoughts were running about a mile an hour by then.

"Kaede _is_ my sister. She helped me take care of you because I was too weak to do it on my own." She didn't bother to look at me. "And yes, we would no longer be able to survive. Our lives are depending on that necklace. The moment you get yourself free, we can no longer be with you." She paused to calm herself. "I sent Kaede after you to see if you were ready for me to free you from the spell. It was the only way to know."

"Is that why you're so weak?" I heard myself ask.

"Partly yes. I became the guardian of those beads when I placed the spell on them, but because it was dark magic, it drained the energy from my body." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Besides, I am no longer one of the living. My soul rests in another place."

"What?" I asked disbelievingly. "Now you're telling me you're a freaking walking corpse! No, that's just great!" I answered without being able to keep the laughter in.

"I told you to believe the supernatural, Inuyasha." Her voice was eerie and serious. "Why do you think you see almost no difference between me and my reincarnation?" My mouth shut at those words. "The woman you live with is the one carrying my soul." My eyes focused on hers. "Our soul."

I bit my lips until they were sore as my head turned from side to side, looking for a place for me to hide. I let my body slid down to the floor, my fingers curling around my hair and pulling it with all my strength. Could she be lying to me? How was I even supposed to believe the madness she was telling me.

I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, taking in her figure. I had never met her in any other way. She was always sick. Fragile. Lifeless. And yet, I promised I would help her; find her a cure.

I wasn't one to break my promises.

"She has your soul?" I whispered as my eyes lowered to the floor. I couldn't focus on what she was saying anymore.

"Yes." Her answer was clear.

"And that's what's making you ill." I didn't receive a response right away as she understood what I was thinking.

"No! Inuyas-" She tried to intervene.

"You lost your soul because you died." My eyes were blinded by then. "You will get it back if she dies." I stated.

I looked up and saw the horror mirrored in her eyes.

"Right, Kikyou?"

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

I rushed away from the bedroom as her desperate cries echoed. Kaede quickly stood up from the wooden floor and tried to get to her, stopping when she realized I was still carrying the necklace.

"Inuyasha! What have you done?" She tried to stop me, unsure of what to do.

"Inuyasha, please! You can't do that! It's not within your memories right now but she is the one person you want to be with the most!" We both heard Kikyou's words as she tried to get up from the bed.

"I don't even know the woman!" I shouted to her, my fist closing tightly around the beads. "And the one person I want to be with the most is the one I've always known." Her face contorted sadness.

"What are you planning?" Kaede intervened to try and calm the atmosphere.

"You will regret it. You will regret it for the rest of your life, Inuyasha." Kikyou whispered as her eyes got teary. "I won't allow it."

"I have nothing stopping me Kikyou." I said with a smile before turning to Kaede while raising the beads. "You have her life." Her eyes opened wide as reality struck her. "And you have mine." I looked directly at Kikyou. "You _pledged your life to me_, like you said. You don't want me to lose my memories by setting my _spirit_ free."

"It would be a great shock. You would not be able to take it Inuyasha." Kaede spoke calmly, trying to reason with my irrational side.

"You don't understand Kaede." I turned to Kikyou and saw her eyes fixated on me, not even turning to talk to the old woman. "He wants more than just to break the necklace."

"I want to save you, damn it! If that woman has your soul I'm gonna make sure you get it back!" The room went quiet as Kaede finally understood my intentions. "I will save you, even if I have to get rid of her for it." I spoke as my eyes lowered to the floor. Without allowing them another word, I stepped my foot outside the hut.

"No! You cannot! Kagome-" I could still hear Kaede before my tense body turned towards her.

"You try to warn her and it's over." I lifted the hand that was still holding the beads to her eyes and watched with satisfaction as she quickly went quiet.

I smiled.

"Are you afraid for your life?"

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**Hum...probably should have been a little clearer...then again, probably not.  
In a few chapters you will have the full "A plus A equals B" explanation - until then you can try to come up with a few theories of your own! The focal points are within this chapter :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and a special acknowledgment to my wonderful reviewers! It means so much you're supporting the story!**  
**Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated!**

**Lissome Dalliance**


End file.
